The difference between us
by CrylikeRaina
Summary: They had had always been surrounded by the mafia. Tsuna and his friends created a vigilante group to take down evil mafia families and are on the most wanted list in the Mafia world. Soon they will finally start their countdown and take down the most corrupt mafia families, and the first one on their list is the Vongola and their future decimo; his twin brother, Tsuyoshi.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Iemitsu! Iemitsu! You won't believe what I just learned!" said Nana while running into the house and banging the door shut behind her.

"What happened Nana?" Iemitsu called from the living room where he was lazily lying on the couch watching tv and drinking his beer.

Nana stopped at the doorway to the living room as she gazed at her husband who had his whole attention to the television. She sometimes wondered if she had made a mistake in marrying this man. When she first met Iemitsu he seemed like a whole different person than who she saw on the couch now. He was so energetic, hipper and so romantic. Now she only saw that part of him when he was going to work or when they were on an outing. At home he would just lie around all day drinking beer and watching tv or sleeping. Nana shook her head putting the awful thoughts to the side and concentrated on the wonderful news.

"I'm having twins Iemitsu! We're going to be parents!"

"What!" Iemitsu shot out of his seat and ran over Nana grabbing her hands.

"I'm pregnant with twins!" she screamed in his ear again.

"Omg I'm gonna be a Dad!"

"And I'm gonna be a mom!" Nana squealed. Suddenly she felt something heavy growing in her stomach. She toppled onto her knees leaning over her stomach. It felt as if there was a war going on in her stomach. She could feel the kicks and punches getting harder and harder by the minute. Suddenly the kicking and punches came to a halt when Nana felt something warm near her stomach calming the babies in her stomach. She looked up and saw and saw Iemitsu touching her stomach with his glowing hand. He gave her a dazzling smile that made her heart restart just by looking at him. He leaned toward her ear and whispered, "Looks like the kids want attention from us." They looked at each other and she started giggling. He joined her and started laughing along with her but was it just her or did his seem to have eerie tone to it? With eerie as the topic, Nana stopped laughing and decided to speak up about a little something that had just started to worry her. The kicking and punches in her stomach felt as if her children were fighting, which she couldn't believe. Because why would her children want to fight each other?

"Iemitsu when the babies where kicking just now it felt as if they were fighting. Do you think there's something wrong?"

"Of course not Nana they probably just want to hurry up and get out of your tummy. A lot of babies do that especially when they're in their for seven months."

"Oh of course! I should have thought of that." Nana agreed with him quickly. She didn't want to think that there was something wrong with her babies so if there was an explanation to it she would agree to it immediately.

* * *

~Time Skip~

"Congratulations Mrs. Sawada! You have now given birth to two healthy little boys!" a nursed said while getting ready to give Nana some sedatives so she could sleep away the pain.

"Oh I'm so happy! When can I see my babies?"

"Well you could see one of your sons now but your other son is being taken with his father." The nurse said.

"That's fine. I want Iemitsu to meet our sons as well so." Nana replied while waiting to receive her baby.

"Excuse me, is Mrs. Sawada in here?" another nurse called poking her head in.

"Yes that would be me. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well your husband left me a letter and told me to hand it to you." Nurse number 2 said as she handed the letter to Nana. She opened up the folded letter and started to read it. The nurses turned away and started to walk away to put away their equipment and give the woman some privacy when suddenly a shriek was heard in the room and the nurses rushed back to a now sobbing Nana.

"Ma'am what's wrong? What did the letter say that upsetted you?' Nana was crying so hard that she could barely talk so she gave the letter over to the nurses to read.

_To my dear Nana,_

_ Thank you so much for giving birth to my children. They are just as beautiful as I thought they would be. I could easily tell that their eyes are from you because they are so gentle just like you. But my dear wife I'm sorry to have to do this to you at such a time but I have to be away for a couple of years traveling around for my work. I decided that it is for the best that I take one of the children with me so that once he gets bigger he would be able to take over my job or even be my boss one-day. The son I have taken I have decided to take with me is the stringer out of the two so not to worry. As for the child's name I have decided to name him Tsuyoshi. I promise to raise him to be a bright young child and will try to bring him over for a visit in a few years._

_Love,_

_Iemitsu Sawada_

_p.s. I don't care what the name of the other child is so you pick._

After the nurses read this they rushed to get the other baby for the poor mother before the father changed his mind and decided to take it as well. As they handed the child to his mother they heard an adorable laugh come from the baby. When all the people in the room heard it they couldn't help it but smile. Nana smiled as well as she took the baby but she still had silent tears pouring down her face.

"My little Tsunayoshi," she whispered, "I'll make sure that you won't miss out on all the things that you would have done with your Dad and brother. Don't you worry, I'll always be there for you even if your Dad and brother isn't." The baby laughed again as if he was agreeing with her and Nana finally stopped crying and started to truly smile at her newborn baby.

**So how was that for the first chapter? I plan to make the next chapter based on Tsuna as the main character and have it in a time skip. Hope you keep reading!**

_**CLR**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the next chapter! Hope you people enjoy it! For some reason it took a lot longer than I expected, so sorry about that. Thanks to the people who reviewed my story! All reviews are appreciated and I really like to know how the readers think of the story so pls review!**

* * *

**15 years later**

"Tsuna it's time to get up! You're going to be late to school!"

"Ugh"Tsuna pulled himself out of bed and started to head towards the bathroom when he tripped over his own blankets.

"Owww" he moaned as he got up. He reluctantly looked at his clock to check the time when he

"Hieeeeeee! How is it that it's 7:25? I'm gonna be late for school and be bitten to death by Hibari san!" Tsuna rushed trough his morning routine and then attempted to run down the stairs but then tripped over his own feet causing himself to fall head first down the stairs.

"Tsu-kun are you okay?" his Mother called. After years of living with him she had already accepted his clumsiness.

"Yeah I'm fine Mom, see you later!" Tsuna said as he ran out the door with a piece of toast in his mouth.

Tsuna rushed toward Namimori middle school as fast as he could desperate to beat the cursed bell. He knew that he only had a few more seconds left till school started so he rushed to school with a sudden burst of speed. As he reached the school gates instead of running to the front door he ran towards the windows. When he was close enough he hopped from window to window, going higher until he reached his third floor classroom. Before Tsuna stepped into class he peeked through the window making sure there was no teacher in the classroom the before he quickly opened the window and plopped into his seat.

"Hey Tsuna!" A raven-haired boy sitting behind to him stage whispered.

"Hi Yamamoto." He whispered back, "Did I miss anything this morning?"

"Nah not much. Just Hibari biting to death some student for vandalizing the equipment room and Sasagawa sempai trying to get Hibari to join the boxing club but he was ignored."

"Oh is that why I didn't see Hibari san this morning? I was sure he would have been chasing me by now telling me that he was going to bite me to death for being late."

" Yeah but knowing Hibari san he probably has a camera set up somewhere so he could bite people to death later."

"That's probably true. I guess I should hide form him-" a loud bang from the door interrupted what Tsuna was about to say and caused the whole class to look up. Standing at the door way was a glaring prefect with his tonfas at the ready and glaring at a certain student who would dare to be late on the day he wasn't patrolling the gate.

"I'll bite you to death for being late to school omnivore." And with that Tsuna leapt out of his and back out the window and onto the grounds running for his dear life. The prefect followed right behind the brunette swinging his tonfas at him, as he was trying to beat him up.

"Hahaha that looks like fun, maybe I should join them as well." Takeshi said while getting out of his seat. Unfortunately before he could go join them the teacher arrived forcing Takeshi to sit back down and instead just watch his two friends having all the fun. (Yes I did just say two!)

* * *

After School

As the bell rang indicating the end of class while all some students rushed to go home others raced to the rooftop for a meeting.

As Tsuna and Yamamoto reached the rooftop they were met by a loud "EXTREME FIGHTING!" the sound of tonfas and tridents colliding, and two voices trying to calm everyone down. Tsuna sighed as he saw the sight before him. It was what happened everyday but exhausted him to no end.

As he stepped through the doorway the two girls who were trying to calm everyone down rushed to Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun, Mukuro-kun started to color on the floor because he got bored and Hibari-kun started to get angry at him saying that it was vandalism and now they're starting to fight and Oni-chan is over there encouraging them." Kyoko panted out.

"Hahi! Kyoko-chan you need to breathe when you're talking! I know we need to report to Tsuna-kun right away but it won't do him any good if you pass out in the middle of it!" Haru yelped as she supported her friend who was currently trying to catch her breath. "Thank you girls." Tsuna said gazed at them softly. These two girls had been a great support to the group ever since they began to meet up and as his advisors they always took into account about making sure he was up to date in everything before they helped him solve the problem that they had to deal with each day (meaning a pineapple, an extremist, and a skylark).

As soon as Kyoko caught her breath his gaze shifted to the fight that he needed to stop at the moment. Tsuna eyes started to flicker orange with irritation as he noticed that the threesome didn't seem like they were going to stop anytime soon.

He started walking toward them with Yamamoto walking right beside him as soon as he reassured the girls that they weren't going to do anything to rash and that they should go hide in their little bomb shelter that Haru had created right after they formed the group.

The bomb shelter was made so well that even Tsuna was impressed. So far the little house had survived attacks of tonfas and tridents (that would usually create craters in the ground) and had come out with out a dent. Even when Tsuna and Yamamoto had accidently hit it with their fists and shinai* when they were practicing, and it had come out perfectly fine.

As the pineapple and skylark continued fighting they failed to notice a familiar brunette coming toward them looking very, very angry. Surprisingly the boxer was the only one to notice and stepped back from the fight as he watched with excitement to see the outcome of this new threesome match. He was always excited to see a match between Sawada and the other two. He also liked to watch a fight between Sawada and Yamamoto since it was extreme as well.

They were both gifted fighters and since Sawada had been coming to the boxing club ever since he could remember, he and Sawada always had a match once in awhile but The brunette would always win. A fight between the pineapple and skylark however could turn deadly and was always fun to watch since they would wreck something in the process.

As Tsuna reached the two opponents however, the weapons were brought down, their path leading towards Tsuna's head. Yamamoto and Ryohei who realized this tried to reach out to pull Tsuna back but they knew they wouldn't make it in time. As the weapons were about to hit Tsuna Ryohei yelled,

"Sawada watch out!"

* * *

**And that is the end for this chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! IMPORTANT: ****I have a poll set up so readers could vote on who Tsuna's tutor will be****! Check it out!  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**To those of you who have reminded me about Yamamoto's dad's name being Tsuyoshi as well, thank you! I totally forgot about that when I started to write this. The names won't be changing so I will just be calling Yamamoto's dad Yamamoto's dad or something else. **

**Thank you for the people who reviewed:**

**Sylvia-san, Amaya Ishimoto, xxxWhite-Wing13xxx, Taira-keimei, feressaloveyaoi, the 2 mysterious guests, and Jyuusan13.  
**

**To answer all ur questions look below:  
**

**Byebii: Yes, I apologize for the little mix up. I accidently posted a different chapter to this story when I meant to post it on my other story that I'm slowly working on.  
**

**Sylvia-san: Gokudera and Chrome will come up later in the story when they feel their presence is needed. :)  
**

**Jyuusan13: Thanks for taking the time to post such a long review. I would totally love to comment on how I would get each of these groups into the story if they were the winner of the poll but, unfortunately if I did that I would probably be putting up alot of spoilers so no can do for me. : ..(**

**Also checked out my poll! Your reviews are appreciated and votes on the poll are EXTREMELY IMPORTANT (like Ryohei would say it). Your thoughts are extremely important and I would like to say that in 2 chapters or so I will probably start talking about Tsuna's tutor so if you are going to vote you should do so soon! And now h****ere is Chapter 2! **

_**In the last chapter:**_

_As Tsuna reached the two opponents however, the weapons were brought down, their path leading towards Tsuna's head. Yamamoto and Ryohei who realized this tried to reach out to pull Tsuna back but they knew they wouldn't make it in time. As the weapons were about to hit Tsuna, Ryohei yelled,_

"_Sawada watch out!"_

* * *

Hibari continued to swing his tonfas at the illusionist who also continued to block it with his trident. As they were about hit each other with their strongest hit a brunette came into view, getting in the way of their attack. Just as the their weapons were about to collide with the intruder a hand come out and grabbed the edge of Hibari's tonfas while with the another hand blocked the trident that was about to swing onto Tsuna's head. An orange glare stopped them from trying to get their weapons out of hands of the new attacker and made them stand stiffly (and is that a little bit of sweat I see?).

"How many times do I have to repeat myself when I say that if you two are going to fight keep it at a minimum? You should at least be happy that I've allowed you two to continue fighting up here in front of the girls." The two victims of Tsuna's wrath shivered ever so slightly that it was almost hard to catch but for Tsuna, the boss of their vigilante group, the _Intoccabili_, it didn't go by unnoticed. With a slight smirk he let go of both weapons and proceeded to sit near a wall that wasn't beaten too much before having the other following suit. The girls got out of their shelter and sat on either side of Tsuna while Yamamoto sat on the right side of Tsuna but next to Kyoko and with Sasagawa-senpai, Hibari and Mukuro sitting next to Yamamoto so that they all sat in a circle.

"Now that we've all calmed down and are human enough to have a conversation (insert glare on Mukuro and Hibari), why don't we start off on the homework that I left all of you to work on in each of your own ways. So starting off, Kyoko and Haru, what did you guys find out about the Vongola?"

"Hahi well Kyoko and I worked together on this and decided that we should take a trip to Italy last weekend. While we were there we found out about the progress of Sawada Tsuyoshi's strength."

"According to some of agents we had tea with," Kyoko continued, "Sawada Tsuyoshi has gotten a new tutor who goes by the name of Reborn. This Reborn is known to be the world's greatest hit man, one of the Ninth's most trusted men, and is the sun Arcobaleno. At the moment we are still trying to gather information on what the Arcobaleno is and we seem to be having trouble with that because not many people seem to know what they are exactly. Now going back to Sawada Tsuyoshi, with having him become the Decimo in mind Reborn seems to be having him work on his stamina since it seemed to be one of his weaknesses and also to work on his lack of guardians and subordinates."

"Thank you Kyoko-chan and Haru. Hibari what did you find out?"

Hibari sent Tsuna a glare as if asking 'do you think I would speak in front of these herbivores?' before hning and sliding a folder over. Tsuna opened the file and looked through its contents which was filled with information about Sawada Iemitsu.

Tsuna suppressed a shudder as he looked through the information about his blood father. Even though they were related he would never accept that arrogant man to be his father. He had left him and his mother right after he was born and it seemed to Tsuna that he only stuck along long enough to get a heir strong enough to be the Vongola Decimo. At some point in their friendship his friends had figured out how much Tsuna despised his blood father so they had all silently agreed to not think of him as Tsuna's father but as Tsuyoshi's father.

As Tsuna looked through the file he could clearly see what type of person his blood father was. Recent information on him included that Iemitsu had recently went onto attack the unknowing Pace family because they had begun to have more followers than the Vongola and Iemitsu had felt threatened. At the end of the battle there were no survivors, not even children.

'_This wasn't even a battle!'_ Tsuna thought,_ 'This was a massacre! How could that man kill even children?' _Tsuna's hand started to shake at the thought of all the people who had lost their lives in the attack that his blood father had orchestrated, and he clenched it tight making the shaking stop.

He couldn't allow his friends to know how he was feeling, he couldn't make them worry. Besides when they went through with their plan he would have nothing to worry about anymore. His father and brother would be gone and he would finally change the Vongola back into the way his ancestors had originally created it to be: a vigilante group that would protect people, not destroy them.

As Tsuna put the disturbing file aside he looked to Mukuro. Mukuro looked at the man who was staring at him intently but with a creepy smile on his face that seemed so disturbed that even the Vindice would shiver when looking upon the boy. Mukuro looked away as the brunette asked him the question he had been trying to avoid answering this whole time.

"So Mukuro, when's my brother coming to visit me?" Mukuro looked at the boy uncertainly before returning to his normally creepy smile.

"Well Tsuanyoshi from what I could find out from my spying is that your brother will be due to come back anytime this week with his fath-" before he could finish his sentence a fist slammed into the cement causing a shudder to go through the whole floor. Everyone bounced back from the shake and moved a few feet away from him. Everyone took a peak at Tsuna's face regretted it immediately.

His face looked like he was about to murder someone. The girls knew that if it was someone who hadn't experienced and seen what they had they would have had left immediately and would have had nightmares but fortunately or unfortunately for them they had seen a lot worse and were not afraid of this at all.

"What did you just say?" Tsuna managed to spit out. Before anyone could answer him however Tsuna's face started to calm down and his fist started to unclench. There was a silent breath that released throughout the whole circle as Tsuna began to talk normally again.

"Okay, as soon as they get here the plan is going into action."

* * *

**Shinai* - a practice sword used in kendo.**

**Yay! End of chapter 2. I think I deserve a little victory dance here if I do say so myself.  
I hope you guys liked this chapter anywho. If you people have time to spare of your precious summer vacation I would really love some reviews! BTW if people didn't check out my poll like I asked last chapter, you should do so now! It's on my profile page and you can vote with just a click of a button! It's really simple so just click click click! thxs again to all those people who took the time to review!  
**

**c ya next chapter peeps!  
**

**ClR  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay so I decided that I won't be picking out Tsuna's tutor just yet so people who were expecting to find out who his tutor was going to be in this chapter or the next I deeply apologize (Hontouni Gomenasai). I still hope you keep reading this story andI'll be talking about**** (spoiler alert!) Tsuna and his friends relationship and how they met and what Tsuyoshi has to do with it. Btw the poll is still going on and it needs more voters! Enjoy Chapter 3!  
**

* * *

"Tsuna did you do the grocery shopping?"

"Yes mom" Tsuna replied as he walked into the kitchen with an armful of groceries.

He sadly looked at his mom as she worked hard to prepare for her husband and sons return. Every time she heard from Iemitsu that they were coming back, she would be like this. She would overwork herself so that everything would be perfect for Iemitsu and Tsuyoshi.

Tsuna remembered the last time the two of them came back to the house. His father would stay in front of the tv the whole time while demanding for more alcohol to be brought over and his brother would either stay in the kitchen watching his mom do the cooking without offering her help or he would go wander around town to look for future guardians.

Did Tsuna mention about Tsuyoshi's guardians yet? Well if he didn't I guess now is the time to mention them. So far Tsuyoshi only had a storm guardian and a lightning guardian. With only two guardians Tsuna and his crew searched everything they could on the two of them. The files below showed what they found.

**File #1**

**Name:**Lambo Bovino

**Age/Date of Birth:**5/May 28th

**Known as:**10th Vongola Lightning Guardian/Cry Baby Lambo

**Famiglia:**Bovino Famiglia (former) &Vongola Famiglia

**Weapons:****Hand Grenade**

**Ten Year Bazooka**

**Horns**

**Flame:****Lightning**

**Weakness:**He is a spoiled and cowardly child. Lambo is the youngest guardian and each Famiglia member takes turns caring for him. He often ends up crying over small things and uses the Ten Year Bazooka to get out of a problem or when he shoots it by accident. The bazooka can however only switch places with your future self for only five minutes.

**File #2**

**Name:** Gokudera Hayato

**Age/Date of Birth:**15/September 9th

**Known as:**10th Vongola Storm Guardian/ Smokin' Bomb Hayato

**Famiglia:**The Vongola

**Weapons:**Dynamites

**Flame:**Storm

**Weakness:**Every time he sees the face of his older sister, Bianchi, he becomes sick, sometimes even falling unconscious. This is due to having to eat her Poison Cooking before every piano recital he had when he was a child. Note that he is immune to his sister when she happens to be wearing something that covers part of her face. 

Another Part of his weakness is that he is overly protective of the candidate for Vongola Decimo 

Even though it said that this Gokudera Hayato was overprotective of his brother, Tsuna knew that Tsuyoshi wouldn't feel the same way. It was always the same with his brother. He would only pretend to be their friend so he could get the things that comes with them and then he would use them and throw them away in the cruelest way possible. It was either that or he forgot about them and they would be neglected and treated cruelly by the other members in the Famiglia. Sometimes they fell so low that Iemitsu would sell them off when he saw that they didn't seem fit to be in the Vongola. This all, of course went by the unknowing eyes of Nono.

Nono was innocent in all of the cruel things that Tsuyoshi and his external advisor did behind his back. If he did he probably would have sent Tsuyoshi and Iemitsu back home and the Sawada's would probably never be mentioned in the Vongola ever again.

All the things that were listed before on people who Tsuyoshi last interest in was what had happened with Hibari-san, Mukuro, Yamamoto, and even Kyoko-chan. Every time he Tsuyoshi came back to visit with Iemitsu he would find interesting people and get them to join his family and soon after he would throw them away.

Tsuna remembered what Tsuyoshi did to Kyoko-chan and what had caused the Sasagawa siblings in joining his plan in taking down Tsuyoshi and the future Vongola.

It was when Tsuna and Tsuyoshi were nine when it happened.

* * *

It was one of the trips Tsuyoshi and Iemitsu would take to visit Nana and try to kill her by over-exhausting her. Tsuna had known about their jobs and goals from a young age so he did what he could to stop it from happening.

Tsuna was to young to do anything about Iemitsu so he would convince Tsuyoshi to come outside with him so he could show him around Namimori. It was then on one of Tsuna's missions that they met Kyoko-chan.

Tsuyoshi had wanted to go by some cakes on one of their trips so Tsuna had taken him to one of the cake shops to keep him occupied. As Tsuyoshi gazed at all the cakes in wonder he bumped into a girl who was doing the exact same thing. Tsuyoshi fell down onto the floor with tears starting to peak through his eyes. Tsuna had rushed over to apologize to the girl and was helping his brother up when he got a good look at the girls face.

She was beautiful. She looked like an angel who had come down from Heaven. Her honey colored eyes shining in the light and her hair seemed to cascade around her neck.

"I'm sorry that I bumped into you, are you all right?" she asked.

"Watch where you're looking! You should feel lucky that I'm not in a bad mood at the moment or else I would have called my men over to beat you up!" Tsuyoshi yelled as the girl cringed in front of him.

"Umm, Tsu-Tsuyoshi-kun. It was an accident and besides she di-did apologize to you. Why don't we ju-just for-forget that this ever happened and just go on our way?" Tsuna tried to coax his brother while looking around the shop to make sure that they weren't attracting any attention from the other customers. When he came to conclusion that no one seemed concerned with the little outburst his twin had he focused on the problem at had always made sure to stutter in front of Tsuyoshi and Iemitsu so that they would believe in his wimpy act and so that they wouldn't think that he was strong enough to join the mafia and leave his mother by herself without her family.

"Hmph no way! Why would I forgive a stupid girl for bumping into the great me?"

Tsuna sighed mentally in his head. If he had known that something like this would have happened he would have never have brought him to the store in the first place.

The girl looked at Tsuna with trembling eyes.

"Please don't hurt me. If you do that brother will worry about me and will try to fight everyone who comes up to me."

Tsuna felt a little pity for the girl. No one needed their siblings to follow after them like little ducklings (especially considering how dangerous the ducklings may be). He had never liked to spend time with his lazy and power abusive brother. All he ever remembered about his brother was the time when Tsuyoshi would use him as a punching bag and as a lackey.

Tsuna, of course could never complain about all the abuse to his brother because he had to keep up the act of dame-Tsuna to everyone he knew so that they would never consider thinking of him to be a candidate for becoming Decimo. He could never underestimate the spy sources for the Vongola and if it ever fell to the higher-ups ears that Tsuna seemed more than capable of becoming Decimo than Tsuyoshi, all his planning and acting would have gone to waste. So with no other choice Tsuna just played his act did everything he was told, no matter how much he wished he didn't.

The girl meanwhile, had seemed to have taken the interest of Tsuyoshi, who was gazing at her thoughtfully. Tsuna knew this look should not ne taken lightly and he hurriedly stepped up next to the girl's ear and whispered,

"Don't worry if my brother tries to hurt you I will always protect you no matter what the cost."

The girl looked at him thoughtfully before nodding her head ever so slightly so that Tsuyoshi wouldn't notice their little exchange.

"All right, I figured out your punishment. From now on until I say so, you will be my girlfriend and obey my every command!" Tsuyoshi said with an evil glint in his eye.

The girl nodded fearfully because she knew that if she said no she might call upon this mean boy's anger and have his little minions hurt her, which she didn't want.

"Okay then, as my first command I demand that you invite me over to your house to meet your brother!"

* * *

**And thats the end for this chapter!**

**Thank you to the following people who reviewed!:**

**Stara-chi (love the name btw), Aika-chan -w, feressaloveyaoi, Lexi-chan94, xxOMGgalxx, Matsukaze Tenma, Le Reviewer, and Dame-CN.**

**In case you readers haven't noticed I have changed my summary due to the fact that some of the reviewers thought that my summary seems alittle different from the story and also since it wasn't that good. Thank you to those who told me and were truthful and nice in telling me about it! Hope the new summary is better!  
**

**Btw I'm thinking of asking a beta in helping me with this story and maybe a new story (from khr) that I'm working on. If you want details on that story ask me and I might tell u a bit about it! XD  
**

**If you would like to be my beta you need to be able to fulfill some of the following criteria: **

**-can actually read the story and advise on sentences that need work or doesn't make sense.  
**

**-can give feedback  
**

**-can help with a bit of grammar. maybe proofread?  
**

**-can help with dialog and detail(maybe)! (I really need help on that, not really one of my specialties)**

**-can be quick about their betaing and send back the story quickly!**

**You don't have to be able to do all of these besides the last one. They are just on my wish list for a beta.  
**

**ciao,  
**

**ClR  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay before we go onto the chapter I have a few things to say so listen up!**  
** First off thank you to all the people who gave my story so many favorites and all those alerts! It made me really glad to know that so many people are reading my story and liking it.  
**

**This chapter was also brought to you today by Sylvia-san since she beta-ed it.  
**

**Thank you to the following people for reviewing!:  
**

**Fuzzy-Dani, Lexie-Chan94, runwithanime, xxOMGgalxx, Dame-CN, twilightserius, Sylvia-san, Soul Vrazy, reven228, and the ever mysterious guest!  
**

**Answers to ur questions? Well look below:  
**

**Dame-CN- yea I agree with u there. I'll probably make Tsuyoshi's weapon something else (something more savage like I think)**

**runwithanime- I don't really plan on making this story have pairings in it but definetly a slight TsunaxKyoko and maybe something else involving Tsuna.  
**

**reven228- Haru's story will be told soon just wait for it.  
**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this super long chapter that wraps up the story behind the Sasagawas and Tsuna!**

* * *

"_Okay then, as my first command I demand that you invite me over to your house to meet your brother!"_

As Tsuna walked with his brother and the girl named Kyoko, he wondered how selfish his brother could be. The answer to that? Well, judge him yourself. His younger brother had manipulated the girl into taking them to her house and they were on the verge of reaching it.

Tsuna thought about all the things that Kyoko-chan's brother would probably do to them once he had realized that Tsuyoshi had forced her into taking them to her house. All he could imagine was the beatings he would receive in the place of his brother since he could never come back beaten up or else his father would send his men out. Their job was usually to make the boy who had hurt his favorite son disappear, like the last ten boys that Tsuyoshi had somehow riled up and had gotten hurt from.

The bond between the father and son was unbreakable. Iemitsu had always made sure to be there for Tsuyoshi and always be there to protect and support him in everything he did. Tsuna knew that Iemitsu also protected Tsuyoshi from most of the cruelest parts of the Mafia and would always be their for Tsuyoshi, unlike Tsuna.

If Tsuna ever came home beaten up on the days Iemitsu was there, he would just look away and stare at the TV screen and have his mother handle it. He never cared about Tsuna and he never would. It would always be about Tsuyoshi and Tsuna didn't care anymore. He didn't need his father's attention.

"Okay, this is my house," Kyoko said as she opened the door.

As the two boys took a curious peek inside, they noticed the clutter on the front steps. There was a bag lying there with holes in it with boxing equipment peeking out. As Tsuyoshi took note of the equipment all being boxing things, he leaped up in glee.

"Hey, your brother is that famous boxer right?"

"I'm not really sure, but I guess he's famous since he has a lot of trophies in his room."

Tsuyoshi nodded excitedly. He had heard from his father about a boxer around his age that seemed to be unbeatable. When he heard of this, he knew that this boy might be perfect to be one of his guardians. He had some of his men look for the boy, but every time they would try to talk to him, he would think that they wanted a match and would beat them up while yelling 'extreme.' Tsuyoshi knew that this would be his one chance to confront the boy and test him to see if he was worthy enough to be one of his guardians.

"Okay, so where is he-" he started to say excitedly, before thundering footsteps and a yell interrupted him.

"KYOKO! YOU ARE BACK! WHERE WERE YOU?" yelled a boy with cropped short hair who was running down the stairs.

Tsuna eyed him nervously as he glanced between the newcomer and his brother. He knew that his brother hated to be interrupted and the last person to do so hadn't been heard from in a while.

Just as he thought, Tsuyoshi's eye had started to twitch uncontrollably as he glared at the white haired boy. But as soon as it had started up, it disappeared just as quickly. Tsuna looked at the boy who seemed to be the older brother of Kyoko-chan, and tried to think of why this kid would claim the interest of his brother because knowing Tsuyoshi, he knew that his brother wouldn't try to keep himself in check for just anybody. If he did, it was usually for someone he had use for and had plans for the poor victim.

Meanwhile, Tsuyoshi raised his black eyes to the boxer's face and smirked at what he saw. From what Tsuyoshi had confirmed, the relationship between his toy girlfriend and her brother, it seemed that his plan was finally complete. He could finally test him to see of he was worthy.

"I think I'll answer that question for her since I'm the guest here, and guests come first as the rule states don't cha think?"

Ryohei stared at the younger boy in surprise at his attitude. No one (besides challengers and people who wanted to fight against him) talked to him like that and for his sister. He didn't like the way the flatter haired brunette stood so close to his sister, like she was his property.

"Who are you to the extreme? And what are you doing near my sister?" Ryohei asked in a quieter voice, but with his extremeness still there.

"Oh, your sister?" Tsuyoshi said, as he slung his arm around Kyoko and brought her close as she visibly flinched from his touch. Tsuna took a step toward Tsuyoshi to get him to let go of her until a look stopped him in his tracks.

Tsuyoshi had given his brother a glare for moving out of his shadow and had gotten the attention of the boxer (What was his name again? He couldn't remember anymore, it was too troublesome to remember). It was the look that Kyoko gave Tsuna that stopped him from interfering with his brother and Kyoko. Her eyes showed that she was scared of his brother, but there was also pure determination in her eyes that said that she wouldn't forgive his brother if he hurt her or Ryohei. With that, Tsuna stayed where he was. He knew that whatever Tsuyoshi had in mind, he wouldn't get away with easily if he hurt either of the siblings. He also took note of the fact that the older brother was glaring at Tsuyoshi menacingly as he had touched Kyoko and pulled her closer to him.

"Well, she bumped into me earlier and made me very upset. So in exchange of me forgiving her, she had to be my girlfriend and do whatever I tell her to do. Fun, isn't it?" he said, continuing from where he left off. "Anyways, I was getting a little bored, so how about this? I'll let go of your sister from our agreement if you can beat some of my men. But in exchange for beating them, you'll have to take her place."

"What?" Kyoko and Tsuna looked at Tsuyoshi in disbelief. Kyoko couldn't believe that the boy would try to make such a cruel one-sided deal with her brother while Tsuna stood there exasperated with his brother, realizing that he was trying to test Ryohei-senpai and see if he was worthy to be his guardian. He had always known that his brother could be harsh, but not heartless! Tsuna knew that all of Tsuyoshi's men were brutal, even toward children and that was one of the reasons why Tsuyoshi had picked them to be his subordinates.

"I extremely agree to the terms if it means my sister stays out of this!" Ryohei said.

Tsuyoshi smirked at the kid, knowing that the hook and sinker was set and all he had to do was reel it in and later deal the final blow.

"Fine. I'll take your sister for now and when you can find us, you can fight my men and see if you can get your sister back," he said. With that, he disappeared, leaving an angry Ryohei and Tsuna.

As soon as Ryohei realized that the two of them were gone, he pounced on Tsuna, grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards him.

"Who is that stupid kid and where did he take my sister to the extreme? If you don't answer, I'll have a match against you to the extreme!"

Tsuna looked at the panicked older brother. His brown eyes had a hint of orange in them with a calm calculating look before he gripped the older boy's hand so tight that it forced him to let go of his shirt. Ryohei looked at him in disbelief before his gaze shifted back to anger again as he waited for an answer.

"Before I tell you where I think your sister and my brother may be, please accept my apology about what just happened and what is to come. If it were possible, I would have stopped my brother just now before he disappeared, but I have my mother to protect so I couldn't do that. I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to restrain my brother from taking your sister."

"Wait. You two are brothers?" Ryohei said in disbelief. "But you guys are nothing alike."

"Yeah. Unfortunately, we're twins, but thankfully not identical. The only thing that we have that makes us alike is our brown hair. But his is more flatter than mine so that doesn't really count. When people look at us, they can't really tell that we're twins since he has black eyes, taller, and is more like our father, while I'm small with brown eyes and is more like our mother," Tsuna explained as he led Ryohei out the door and shut it behind them.

"But didn't you have a bit of orange in your eyes a second ago?" questioned Ryohei.

"I might have, but I'll explain that later. For now lets head over to the abandoned park. I think that is where my brother is."

They sprinted towards the park in silence (which was unusual for Ryohei) because of all the tension in the air. They continued on like that for a few blocks until they only had one block left between them and Kyoko and Tsuyoshi.

Ryohei stopped and faced Tsuna, grabbing his shoulders before saying, "I don't think you should come with me any further to the extreme."

"Wait, what?" Tsuna said, surprised.

"I mean you shouldn't have to see the things that your brother does. It's not your fault that he's like this and you shouldn't have to carry all his guilt around for him. Anyways, while I go fight this match, stay out here. When I'm done, how about you, Kyoko, and I go get some ice cream to celebrate my win to the extreme?"

Tsuna was shocked. This was the first time that someone had thought and cared about him instead of his brother. Every time Tsuyoshi would stir up trouble, Tsuna would have to be the one to clean up his mess like the responsible older brother he had to be.

Tsuna slowly nodded his head in agreement with him as he lowered his head to hide the tears that were silently pouring out.

"Okay. Then I'll see you later after this extreme match. You stay behind this building so you don't have to watch, okay? I'll finish this up quickly and go get Kyoko," Ryohei said as he dashed onto the playground.

_Time skip_

Tsuna was waiting just like the Onii-san told him to. But he didn't think he could wait anymore. All he heard since the Onii-san went in, was groans from a familiar voice and Kyoko yelling for someone to stop. But Tsuna wanted to believe that Ryohei-niisan would be okay because they had promised to get ice cream together once onii-san had won the match. He wanted to believe that Tsuyoshi wasn't really cruel and would be a bit humane. He wanted to believe that Tsuyoshi hadn't made Onii-san go against a ton of people instead of one and that he was just mishearing the conversation that had more than two people involved.

Suddenly there was a sound of someone falling and Kyoko-chan screaming "Onii-chan!"

Tsuna couldn't wait any longer so he dashed into the field and stopped in horror at what he saw.

Tsuyoshi stood by Kyoko who was crying and was being held by two of Tsuyoshi's men as she was forced to watch the fight between her brother and his men.

The brother that Tsuna was so worried about laid on the ground while five boys kicked him in the stomach and ribs, taunting him to get up.

Tsuna felt a vein pop on his head as he surveyed the scene before him. He strode up to the boys who were kicking Onii-san and grabbed the front of the shirt of one of them and pulled their face down to his eye level. The lackey accidentally looked into Tsuna's eyes and regretted it immediately. Tsuna's brown eyes had switched to orange and was glaring at him menacingly as the grip around his shirt tightened.

"All of you scram before you see something you regret," he growled loud enough for the rest of the lackeys to hear him.

The boys (including Kyoko's captors) shook uncontrollably as they heard the edge in Tsuna's voice and started running as fast as they could, ignoring the calls from their boss.

"Hey, you guys! Get back here and finish him up! Where do you guys think you're going? Do you want to be fire-" Tsuyoshi was saying as his men (or boys from the looks of it) ran for their lives from his weak older brother, when suddenly, a fist rammed into his mouth and nose, cutting him off. Tsuyoshi flew back about five feet before he hit a brick wall. As he slid down, he looked up to see his attacker hazily. He saw brown hair just like his brother's, but it couldn't be! His brother had brown eyes, not orange like this guy and he wasn't this strong, as he faded out of consciousness.

"This idiot," Tsuna muttered as he turned toward Kyoko to help her up.

"Are you okay Kyoko-chan? Did my brother hurt you?"

"No, but Onii-chan's not moving. Is he okay?" she said as she moved her gaze from Tsuna's eyes to her brother. She couldn't believe that her new friend could change the color of his eyes! And the way he beat his brother! It left a little guilty feeling of satisfaction in her as she heard the sound of Tsuyoshi-kun's nose cracking.

As they moved to check on her brother, her eyes kept on slipping up to look at Tsuna-kun's eyes that were still orange and made him look more confident than his usual brown eyed self.

"It looks like he might have broken some bones so we should probably call the ambulance."

"Okay," Kyoko said as she reached for the phone in her brother's pocket.

"What are you going to do about your brother? Should we call an ambulance for him, too?" she asked, after she had finished the call to the hospital.

"No, I'll call my dad over to deal with him," he said as they heard the sound of the ambulance in the distance. Tsuna quickly hid Tsuyoshi in a bush that covered most of his body before returning to Kyoko.

"Hey, Kyoko-chan. If you don't mind can you not…" he trailed off as he looked at her from under his bangs.

"You don't have to worry Tsuna-kun I won't tell them about your brother being involved with this as a thanks for helping us," she answered his unasked question as she watched her brother being carried into the ambulance. As she started to walk over to the vehicle to join her brother, she quickly ran back to Tsuna.

"Thanks for keeping your promise," she whispered in his ear before she quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran inside the ambulance, closing the doors behind her and leaving a dazed Tsuna as the truck sped away.

Tsuna touched his cheek at where Kyoko-chan kissed him before he tried to remember the promise she was talking about. He suddenly remembered the conversation he had with her earlier that day at the cake shop.

"_Don't worry if my brother tries to hurt you. I will always protect you no matter what the cost."_

"So that was what she was talking about," he thought as he blushed thinking about the kiss. He glanced over at his brother as he pondered whether or not to call his father over to help him. Tsuna suddenly thought of a good plan and decided that he would call Tsuyoshi's father over for his dear brother.

As soon as Tsuna ended the call, a squeal of tires and slamming of doors could be heard as he watched his father and some of the members of CEDEF running towards them. Tsuna quickly thought of happy thoughts causing his eyes to change back to a dull brown.

"Tsuna, where is Tsuyoshi and what happened to him?" Iemitsu asked frantically, looking for his favorite son that he missed notice the annoyance in Tsuna's face that caused his eyes to turn orange for just a second before flickering back.

"I found him over by the bushes, dad. I saw some of the guys Tsuyoshi always hangs around with, running out of there when I heard someone hitting something. I came in here to see what was up and found Tsuyoshi in the bush. Is he gonna be okay, dad?" he answered angelically.

After hearing where Tsuyoshi was, his father and the rest of CEDEF ran over to where Tsuyoshi lay and carried him over to the car. As they walked past him Tsuna heard Iemitsu talking to one of his subordiantes saying that he was going to beat the kids up and fire them for hurting his son. Hearing this Tsuna hid a smile behind his hand thinking 'revenge part 1 complete' as he raced into the car after Tsuyoshi and waited as they drove to their house with a Dr. Shamal waiting at their front door to look over Tsuyoshi.

Back to normal time

Tsuna shook his head to get rid of the memory as he walked towards the front door to answer it, hoping that it wasn't Tsuyoshi and his father. As he opened it, he was surprised to see the Sasagawa siblings standing in front of him.

"Hi, Tsuna-kun! We thought you might need help preparing the house so we thought we should drop by and help," Kyoko said as she laid a dazzling smile on him.

"I am ready to help to the extreme!" Ryohei said as he marched into the house, looking for Tsuna's mother for instructions on what to do.

"Wow. Umm I don't know what to say…" he started. but was silenced by Kyoko-chan's words.

"Tsuna-kun. Even though we may hate your brother to our very core, we like you just as much as we hate him. And since we are friends, we have to help each other out when we need it."

Tsuna smiled at her words as she stepped into the house. He gazed at her softly while she went to help his mother with the vacuuming. He wouldn't ever tell her this, but the day that she had kissed him (even if it was on the cheek) was one of the most happiest days he had in memory that involved Tsuyoshi and he never regretted having met her or else, he might not have had his first crush.

* * *

**Okay so how was that? Tell me what you guys think by reviewing! As always your reviews matter so if you have any thoughts about the chapter tell me by reviewing! **

**Also here's a reminder to all those who may have forgotten(extreme sad face at that!) to vote on my poll about Tsuna's tutor! I'm now starting to cut it down to a select few so if you guys want to vote before the character of your choice dissapears you better do so as soon as possible! **

**The poll as it stands now:  
**

**7th place~ The ninth  
**

**6th place~ Colonello  
**

**5th place~ The Shimon Family  
**

**4th place~ Xanxus and the Varia  
**

**3rd place~ Fon  
**

**2nd place~ The Arcobaleno  
**

**1st place~ Primo and his family  
**

**Anyways see you guys next chapter!  
**

**ClR  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okie dokie here's chapter 5! I'm really sorry that there wasn't an update last weekend but I had some family business and a funeral so there wasn't really much I could do about it. :( **

**Any way thank you to the following for reviewing and also if you had questions it will be answered below!:**

**Juusan13: okay so first off thanks for your long review. Tsuna and Tsuyoshi are about 14 maybe 15 (haven't really decided yet.) SPOILER ALERT! Reborn will be coming along with Tsuyoshi and his crew(hopefully kicking his head through the door) so you'll see him latter on in the story. The FG family will be coming with Tsuyoshi in the rings right? and also they wouldn't like the family they worked so hard to build to be so corrupt and in the future it will get even worse when Tsuyoshi is the boss so they will want to stop them. D. will possibly help because he thinks Tsuyoshi is weak.  
**

**Suntan140: Okay sorry for the wait.  
**

**Aki Sou:Sorry for the turn off. thanks for the advice.  
**

**misteriosayuri  
**

**xbluerainbowx  
**

**Lexie-chan94  
**

**runwithanime:yea I probably won't do much of a pairing to begin with since this isn't really supposed to be a romance story. I'm not really good with romance to begin with anyway XD. and the realtionship between Kyoko and Tsuna are just going to be friends or best friends in this story even if Tsuna may have feelings for her. (he just won't tell her.)  
**

**Soul Vrazy  
**

**Dame-CN: not telling what reborn thinks of all this just yet. maybe latter reborn will tell you himself. sorry about the update being late!  
**

**xxOMGgalxx  
**

**Sofimiscat  
**

**NewSlove  
**

**Mouse Maestro  
**

**dark-driex-07: I try but it's really hard for me to get a long chapter. And I thought the last chapter was long... but oh well XD  
**

**Guest (who are you!)  
**

**Shakugan no Shana  
**

**Don't Smile: well your review made me smile so your name has the opposite effect. sorry I took so long to update.  
**

**PersonanonGrat  
**

**Azura Sora  
**

**okay now I'm done with that I just want to tell you guys that this chapter didn't really come out the way I wanted it to so sorry if it doesn't meet your expectations. Anyways enjoy this stormy chapter!**

* * *

"Tsuna-kun, does this go here?"

"OI, SAWADA! WHERE SHOULD I PUT THIS TO THE EXTREME?!"

"Tsuna, can you help me over here?"

This was all just an example of what the neighbors heard from the Sawada household during that hectic day. All Tsuna could hear at that moment was the ringing in his ears that just wouldn't go away.

"Yay, we're finally done!" Nana cried as he and Ryohei fell into the couch in utter exhaustion.

"Ugh... Please no more boxes… I'll definitely have sore muscles tomorrow morning."

"I also agree with Sawada. I don't think I can run around town again for the groceries," Ryohei said in between pants, unusually exhausted.

That day, he had ran around the entire town about 20 times to get all of the things that were needed for Tsuyoshi and Iemitsu's stay for Nana-san. Usually it would have been a perfect jog for him, but the amount of bags that needed carrying were unbelievable and it made him feel like gravity had tripled on him.

Tsuna on the other hand had been forced to do everything in the house that didn't involve cooking since that was what his mom and Kyoko were doing together. They also helped a little in the kitchen, but left everything else to Tsuna. That included doing the gardening, cleaning Tsuyoshi's untouched room, put away all the groceries, clean, and mop all the floors in the house, and etc.

It was around six that they finished all their chores and since it was getting late, Tsuna's mom invited the Sasagawa's to stay for dinner.

Kyoko looked at her brother uncertainly, wanting to know if he was okay with staying at Tsuna's even though Tsuyoshi would be coming back at any moment.

"YES, PLEASE! I NEED TO EAT FOOD TO THE EXTREME!" he yelled in his usual manner, causing Kyoko to smile.

"Then I guess we'll stay for dinner then, if you don't mind," Kyoko said, smiling at Tsuna's mother.

Tsuna watched the conversation take place and as his mother and Kyoko talked, he noticed a little conflict showing in Kyoko's eyes. He slowly got up and started to walk over to his mom to see if he could solve the little problem that Kyoko was having.

"Hey, mom. If it's alright with you, why don't Kyoko, Onii-san, and I eat upstairs in my room so that you can catch up with Tsuyoshi and (darn it. I have to say it. Breathe, grit teeth and say the cursed word) dad?" he asked, looking a little strained after saying that awful word that shouldn't have to be used to describe a guy like that.

"Eh? But Tsu-chan, don't you want to stay and talk with your father and brother? We don't know when they're going to leave again so you should spend as much time with them as you can," Nana said, looking at her son. With Iemitsu and Tsuyoshi gone all the time, the three of them never really got to bond so Nana was worried about the relationship between the three of them.

"Don't worry, mom. I have a lot of stuff planned for dad, Tsuyoshi and I to do together once they are here. There's so much things I have planned that we're going to be really busy. So you should spend time with those two while you have a chance," the brunet said with a smile that it almost convinced everyone, meaning that it convinced Nana, but not the other two. They looked at Tsuna noticing a slight glint in his eyes before nodding their head in agreement.

"Okay, but then you have to bring the food up though, you got it? "

"Yes, mom," Tsuna answered.

"Fine. Then I'll see you guys later, okay?"

* * *

"Eto.. Tsuna-kun, thank you for earlier," Kyoko said as they all sat in his room, eating.

"Its okay, Kyoko-chan. I'm just sorry you guys had to stay and see Tsuyoshi again," Tsuna replied as he laid on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"These are good to the extreme!" Ryohei said as he gobbled up half the plate of sashimi Nana and Kyoko had prepared that night.

"Ah! Onii-chan, don't eat it all!" Kyoko cried as she grabbed the plate from his hands.

"You have to save some for me and Tsuna-kun, too!"

Tsuna smiled as he watched the two siblings quarrel about the food. '_If only it could be like this everyday from now on,' _he thought. '_As soon as my brother and his dad gets here, things are going to be more hectic and we won't be able to do something like this again for a while. Oh yeah, and that guy will definitely be coming as well so we can count on it being crazier than when Tsuyoshi usually visits. I wonder if they are planning something as well?'_

"Tsuna-kun, earth to Tsuna-kun," Kyoko said, while waving a hand in Tsuna's face.

"Ah, sorry, Kyoko-chan."

"Its okay, but what'ss going on through that head of yours? It seemed like you were out of it, so I was getting a little worried."

"Oops, sorry. I was just thinking about Tsuyoshi and his Storm Guardian," he replied, feeling a little embarrassed for not noticing Kyoko earlier.

"Isn't that the guy who has the octopus head? You think he's coming too? 'Cus if he is, I want to have an extreme match with him!" Ryohei said, looking excited.

"Yeah. I was just wondering the same thing because if he's coming, it would mean we would have to fix our plan up a bit. Plus, we also have to remember the Lightning Guardian as well because if the storm is coming, then so would the light-"

_Slam!_

Speak of the devil. The three of them looked up at Tsuna's window in surprise because standing there was the Storm Guardian, Gokudera Hayato.

The four of them continued to stare at each other, all of them waiting for someone to break the awkward silence.

"Ugh. Sorry, wrong room," Gokudera said and then shut the window on them. All three of them rushed to the window, trying to open it but something forced the window shut so they couldn't. So instead of opening the window, they leaned against it to see if they could hear something.

"I didn't know that the tenth's room was next to his idiot brother! If I did, I would have been more careful, you know? And it's not like any one cared to tell me where the brother's room was either! … Fine. Tell me where else I should check to make sure this town is safe for the boss then! ... Okay, then I'll call you later on a different phone so that the enemies can't track the phone. You better answer then, Giannini!" Gokudera said, as he threw the phone down.

Tsuna looked at his friends quickly before mouthing the words, 'Lets follow him'. The other two nodded their heads in agreement and they all silently went downstairs and grabbed their shoes and then tiptoed to Tsuyoshi's room whose window was still open. As they reached the window, they quickly pulled on their shoes while Tsuna slowly opened the window while using his hyper intuition to check if Gokudera was near the house. When he sensed that he was nowhere near any of the windows, they all jumped out the window and onto the roof.

Tsuna then crept carefully to the edge of the roof and peeked over. And there was Gokudera stomping his way towards the edge of town.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun's phone is still connected, Tsuna-kun. What should we do?"

Tsuna hesitantly reached for the phone before making up his mind and putting the phone to his ear.

"Giannini," he said, completely serious. Kyoko watched as Tsuna's face started to change again into the imperturbable leader that they all respected and followed. His eyes started to change into a bright orange while his face took up a serious look that would make people who haven't seen this side of Tsuna shake in their shoes.

"Who is this and how do you know my name?!"

"Those are very simple questions to answer, but I think you might want to answer this question first if you care about the safety of Gokudera Hayato. Where did you tell him to go and who ordered it?"

"That is confidential information! And Gokudera-san can handle himself just fine!"

"Not if it's a trap. Now tell me who ordered him to check out Namimori without Tsuyoshi, if you ever want to see Gokudera Hayato again."

On the other end of the line, Giannini took a shaky breath. Whoever this person was, he had resources because not many people outside of the Vongola knew of the identity of the Decimo. If he gave out any information to this guy, it would be betrayal to the new Decimo, but if he didn't, Gokudera might get hurt from the Decimo's tests that he would give out from time to time even though he had survived so far. Gokudera always went on about saying how these tests were to prove that he would do as much as he could to get approval from the tenth to be his right hand man, even when he came back with really bad injuries. Giannini started sweating as he remembered all the things that Gokudera had done for his boss in order to get his acceptance.

"Oh, alright. I'll tell you since I'm worried about Gokudera-san. As you know, Tsuyoshi-sama has ordered Gokudera-san to check out the town for any signs of the enemy. From what I heard from the conversation between Tsuyoshi-sama and Gokudera-san, it seems like these are one of Tsuyoshi-sama's tests again. Decimo didn't tell me the exact location of the place that Gokudera-san was supposed to check out, just the coordinates." Giannini paused a moment to think before continuing.

"If I tell you the coordinates, will you ensure Gokudera-san's safety?" Giannini said seriously. He needed to know that he would have some sort of promise between this mysterious man so that he could feel a little assured about the fact that he was sending someone totally unknown out there to save Gokudera-san.

"I promise as the leader of the vigilant group, the _Intoccabili. _I swear I'll help Gokudera Hayato in anyways possible." Then he said in a low voice so that only his friends could hear, "And I'll take down the Decimo and change the Vongola back to the way it was originally. Just like how Primo meant it to be. "

His friends nodded in agreement, making Tsuna smile. He was glad to know that he had such trust worthy friends in his Famiglia. Giannini, finally happy with the compromise, gave the coordinates as well as juicy info that could be heard from Gokudera's line.

"Oh, there's been an update on Gokudera-san's mission!" Giannini exclaimed as the three _Intoccabili's _moved towards Gokudera's location.

"Gokudera-san is now surrounded by 70 members of the Colpevole Famiglia. It also seems like he is in a bit of a sticky situation. By the way, what should I be calling you guys individually?"

"Well then, I guess you can call me…" Kyoko said as they dashed towards an abandoned factory building which was the only building in the area who had their lights on. As they reached it, the three of them noticed that it was chained closed. As they ran up to it, they let Ryohei take the lead.

"Yaaaaa!" Ryohei yelled, as he did a straight punch towards the door, cracking the chain and forcing the doors open.

'Here we go!' Tsuna thought, as he finally reached the factory and the three of them finally took one step forward in their goal to taking on Tsuyoshi and another step to help Gokudera.

* * *

Okay thats the end of this chapter! If any of you have any recomendation for what the _Intoccabili _spy names should be tell me by review!

Also here's what you've all been waiting for! the results for the poll! Also I will be taking out the two people at the bottom, meaning the ninth and colonello. See you guys next chapter.

1. Primo and his family

37 » 24%

Arcobalenos

32 » 21%

23 » 15%

Shimon Family

20 » 13%

and the Varia

18 » 11%

13 » 8%

ninth

8 » 5%


	7. Chapter 6: First Guardian

**Hey guys so here's the next chapter! **

**Thank you to the following people for reviewing as always!:  
**

**TunaSandwhich27: thank you  
**

**reven228: thanks for the recomendation!  
**

**feressaloveyaoi: Grazzi  
**

** : Yea Gokudera! stop being a copy cat!  
**

**Juusan13: Intoccabili means innocent. sorry but i can't whats gonna happen or else I'll spoil the plot! XD**

**The Mafia-ish Addict: Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**Stara-chi: Sorry I just copied and pasted from my view of the poll. Just ignore the percents. The other numbersare how many people voted for each group.  
**

**Soul Vrazy: Thanks for the recomendation, I'll keep it in mind.  
**

**AJaxs: haha thanks for the reco.  
**

**Don't Smile: Yea I might do that. BTW took your recommendation on the names being italian! thx!  
**

** : Okay so I took your recommendation of Tsuna's name being Cielo and then collaborated it with another persons recomendation as well since I thought they sounded pretty good together. Also thanks for Kyoko's name as well. I'll also be using that one.  
**

**Azura Sora: xiexie for the reco.  
**

**Sleepy: Thank you for your c.c. I'll keep working on my grammar and other things that need work. XD  
**

**Guest/blaziebla(I think wasn't sure, srry if I made a mistake): Yea I'm thinking that I might make a reason for why Tsuyoshi and Yamamoto's dad have the same name since it'll be weird to continue on like this. Don't worry about Hibari, I'll be explaining how he and Mukuro came to side on Tsuna's side sooner or later. Btw I like the ghost theme you had so I'll be translating that into italian and then using it. Thxs!  
**

**fatesmask :)  
**

**MintLeafeon: thank you**

**Anyways here's the chapter without further ado. Hope I answered all your questions. PLS keep reviewing and voting on the poll since they are my insperation to write!**

* * *

Bam!

The door exploded inside as Gokudera glanced up from his battle to see what was going on. But sadly, there was too much smoke from the explosion to see a thing. A few shouts could be heard from the enemy but since it didn't seem like a threat, Gokudera continued to fight against his opponents.

Meanwhile, Tsuna and co. rushed through the smoke and towards their oncoming attackers. Ryohei charged into a group of unsuspecting guys and started punching them like there was no tomorrow.

Kyoko joined the fray with her brother, using a metal rod that could extend, which she had learned to use after meeting Tsuyoshi. As the enemy watched her approach, they had a wary look on their face saying, 'Are you serious?' Then, the rod extended as she swung it, causing them to headbutt against each other. The enemy who had just witnessed the spectacular feat from the siblings looked between the two of them, trying to decide which one would be easier to defeat. That was when they spotted a brown fuzz of hair calmly walk in.

'The guy looks like a total wimp. What was he thinking coming in this late when the enemy can spot you easily,' they thought as they charged towards him, moving as one.

Tsuna looked up, calmly gazing at his enemies. Judging by the looks of them, they were still rookies and were just using the weapons that they had as extensions of their bodies. They didn't know how to use them properly or get the best use out of them as well. If he could plan the best course of action, it would be to first take them by surprise by charging towards them as well and then suddenly disappear. Tsuna smirked as he started walking toward them before ducking out of their view and going out into an all out sprint and then finally disappearing. As the enemy searched around for Tsuna, he sneaked next to them and tapped one of them on the shoulder and then disappeared again.

"Huh? Hey, what do you want?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Weren't you the one who tapped me on my shoulder?"

"Are you crazy? Why would I do that? I thought we're looking for that brat, not chit chatting!"

"I know that but I swear I felt someone tapping me…" the man in black muttered as he turned away and continued to search for the kid.

"Hey, did you just tap my shoulder?" a guy across the room asked the guy next to him.

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Oi, who touched me?!"

"Uhh, guys this is really starting to creep me out. Was that kid a ghost or something?"

"Yeah, that would explain why he didn't run off with the other kids! He probably haunts this place and was trying to kick us out for making too much of a racket!"

"You idiot!" mafia man #2 yelled while punching the other in the head. "There's no such thing as ghosts and why would it come out?"

"Boo," Tsuna whispered into the mafia man #2's ear before disappearing again.

"Aaaaaahhhhh! Guys get out of here before we feel the ghost's wrath!"

Exit the mafia men in black. Mwahahahaha.

"Hahahaha." Tsuna laughed as he watched the wimps run from the building from his seat on one of the boxes. To the enemy, it would seem as if he disappeared but in actuality, he just ducked out of their viewing range and ran before they could check to see where he was.

"Was that enough fun for you, Cielo Fantasma?" said a voice from behind him.

"Well how unusual. Someone seems to have found out my name. But who was the little bird who peeped?" Tsuna said as he turned his head toward the voice.

"Well, it isn't hard to figure out if you squeeze the life out of a few birds in front of it's Famiglia."

"What if they didn't know?" Tsuna said as he jumped down from the boxes and walked towards the man that looked like the devil. He was a black haired man who had his face covered with a hood but the hood was drawn back enough to show the ugly scars on his face. The scars weren't what you would usually see on someone. It was burnt flesh that exposed the pale white blood vessels under his eyes. The scar started under his eyes as the base of triangles and then started to get narrower until it reached the bottom of his neck that was covered with the rest of his cloak, but from what Tsuna could see, black swirling tattoos were there, connecting to the blood vessels.

"Well then, at least I got rid of unwanted space. My benefactor and I have come to an understanding that I can kill anyone that I'd like, including anyone suspicious in his Famiglia. I can get any information that I need as long as join him as his cloud guardian and go on his little missions and then he'll clean up the mess and deal with the other things that would come with it. But to tell you the truth, they really bore me. I mean, look at all these wimps! They're pathetic if you ask me and besides, they don't help me get rid of my blood-lust at all," the man said as he smirked at Tsuna.

"Don't you agree, Cielo Fantasma? All these weaklings must be such a bore to you when you don't even get a challenge from them. By the way, has anyone seen under that mask of yours because if they did, I would love to go have a chat with them."

The creepy smile that Tsuna received made him slightly shiver under his mask that he had slipped on along with Kyoko and Ryohei before they had commenced their attack. If such a man was teaming alongside his brother, the Vongola would fall back into the dark murky pits of darkness that they had just managed to start afloat of, thanks to the ninth and his guardians.

"None of my enemies have seen under this mask and you will not be the first, cloud guardian of Vongola Decimo, Demone dell'Inferno. What is your purpose of using Vongola's enemies to fight against the storm guardian, Gokudera Hayato?" Tsuna said as he and Demone started to circle each other after Tsuna got too close for the cloud's liking.

"Too bad about the mask. And about Gokudera-shi, he was never recognized as the official storm guardian. We were just using him as our lackey to dispose of enemies that we didn't think were worthy enough to witness our presence and our master's. Today is going to be the last though. Today, either Hayato-kun defeats our enemies and then we put the blame on him so that others will come after him or he gets killed by the enemy in this fight. Either way, he dies sometime soon," Demone said as he charged toward Tsuna, bringing out his weapons. They were chains with knives attached to each end of it, and Demone swung it so that the ends of it would try to bite into Tsuna's skin as he jumped back repeatedly when then knives got too close for comfort.

"So you guys were just using him as your toy and to keep you from getting too bored?" Tsuna gritted out as he finally stopped jumping and instead ran towards the cloud while dodging it's attacks and sometimes directing the chain into a different direction with the roof of his gloved hand which had plated metal on it. When he was close enough, he grabbed Demone and delivered the rapid punches that Ryohei had taught him.

Tsuna had started learning some boxing when he had finally gotten sick of being defenseless. He had asked Ryohei for some lessons which turned out to be matches when he went to Kyoko's backyard for the lesson. They couldn't do it at school for fear of the students finding out that he wasn't as dame as they thought him to be.

When Tsuna let Demone go, he slipped onto his knees and onto the ground where he lay there, clutching his stomach while groaning before sending a glare at Tsuna. He flashed out his chains at Tsuna and wrapped them around his wrist and then sent Tsuna crashing into a wall, creating a crater where Tsuna had crashed as he pushed himself back into a standing position.

"Heh. I heard the Fantasma was unbeatable but I didn't think you would be this strong."

"If I weren't this strong, there's no way I would survive in this world which feeds off of the weak."

"Pretty words but those won't get you anywhere in the Mafia. Now lets see how far you can actually go now that I can see that you're not like those other shrimps!" he said as he got a maniac-ish look on his face. Right when he was about to charge, lightning flames shot up his arm shocking him like a dog with an electric collar.

"Shit!" he yelled as he clutched at his arm, trying to claw the metal bracelet off. "It seems like we'll have to save our fun for later since it seems master has finally gotten rid of our fake storm. You are welcome to the scraps though, Cielo Fantasma."

"Shut up and scram before I change my mind and decide to follow you back and take care of that ignorant boss of yours," he said with a bit of pity to the cloud. It was a sad sight to see. There shouldn't be any sky that would chain its cloud so it could force the cloud to follow its orders. The cloud should always be aloof and free, not treated like a guard dog that was always shackled to its house.

"Hmph. You better be prepared for the next time we meet because next time, you're dead," he said and then jumped through a hole in the roof and disappeared with the rest of the remaining enemies and the few Vongola that came.

Tsuna sighed as he rubbed his sore back. He would have to remember to put some soothing cream on it later so he wouldn't have a noticeable strain on it. Now that he thought about it, wasn't it a bit too quiet- "AHHHHH, I forgot about Oracion and Lineare!"

"Calm down, Cielo Fantasma-san. From what I can see on my heat detecting screen, there are still three others besides you still in the building. From my guess, they are probably Gokudera-san, Oracion-san, and Lineare-san."

"Is that you, Giannini? I didn't know you were still on the line."

"Well, I wanted to find out if Gokudera-san is okay so I didn't hang up and it didn't help that you didn't hang up either! Oh, and why didn't you tell me you were the great Cielo Fantasma-sama?! You're like a total legend! You and your Famiglia, the Intoccabili, are the only vigilante Famiglia left that is still opposing other Mafia Famiglias! There's almost no trace of your existence and even if you pop out once, no one can ever find you!" Giannini squealed over the line, causing Tsuna to pull the phone away from his ear so it would stop ringing.

"Ahahaha. Well, at least you'll know that Gokudera won't be found by the Decimo anytime soon," Tsuna said as he started to walk towards Kyoko and Ryohei (who were also known as Oracion and Lineare if you haven't guessed that already).

"Cielo! Come here quick! Gokudera-san is not moving!" Kyoko yelled from behind a piece of ceiling that had fallen to the ground, creating a wall.

"What!? Hold on a second!" he yelled as he jumped over the rubble and finally reached Kyoko and Ryohei.

"We were teaming up with him and finishing up with the last of them when suddenly one of the enemy snuck in and clamped this metal bracelet on Gokudera-san and then laughed saying 'Here's a present from Decimo, mutt! Hope you enjoy the never ending hell!' Then, Gokudera-san got shocked by the bracelet and he fell to his knees saying 'Why, Juudaime?'" she said and then fell to her knees, sobbing.

"Why does he have to do these types of things, Cielo? Why? Why is he so different from us? How did he turn out this way?" she cried, clutching his shirt as he held her close as they watched Ryohei try to break the bracelet off.

"I don't know, Ora. But we'll stop him. We'll make sure that no one will have to suffer from Tsuyoshi's games ever again when we destroy the Vongola," he said. He gently pushed back Kyoko as he stood up and walked over to the unconscious Gokudera and Ryohei who couldn't get the bracelet off of him.

"Giannini, do you know how to take this off?" Tsuna asked while turning on the phone's camera to show Giannini.

"Of course I do since I was the one that was forced to make that retched thing! Just give me a moment to move all my equipment out of this building and then I'll tell you," he said as Tsuna heard some shuffling on the other end of the line.

"What do you mean move your equipment, Giannini?" Kyoko asked, grabbing the phone out of Tsuna's hand.

"Well, I did just team up with the Vongola's enemy and staying here any longer will be too risky so I'll be going into hiding while helping you guys. Anyways, about Gokudera-san's bracelet, all you have to do is insert some sky flames and then it will release."

"So all I have to do is insert sky flames right? Then here I go."

"Yes, that's- wait, what! You have sky flames?!"

* * *

**Time Skip**

"Augh... Where the heck am I?" Gokudera croaked as he cracked his eye open, only to see a white haired guy with a bandage on his nose, staring at him with his face getting closer by the second.

"X&(*%$(*&^_&)*(^%!$%*$%!#%#%^&*&(*(_)! #$%^&*()_!" Gokudera screamed something incomprehensible before almost passing out again.

"Oh! Octopus Head woke up! I have to go tell Kyoko!" the white lawn head said before running off somewhere.

"What the heck was up with that guy?" he muttered as he looked at his surroundings. Suddenly, he felt a gust of wind come in through the window, causing him to look up at it. He thought about closing it, before a ghost came in.

"Ah-" he started to scream before his mouth was covered by the ghost. But wait- if the ghost has a physical presence then it couldn't be a ghost. It was an UMA!

"Haha, your expression is really funny you know that? I was gonna apologize for Ryohei's actions but it seems that we have things to discuss from the look your giving me," said the UMA with the mask that made him glow orange.

"Yeah. There's one thing that's been bugging me since I woke up. Is it really true that boss was just using me?" Gokudera said and then squeezing his eyes shut, waiting for the answer.

"Unfortunately, yes. The Decimo was using you from the start to entertain himself and his guardians. I wish I didn't have to tell you these things but if I won't, who will?" Tsuna said as he glanced at Gokudera who was sitting there staring into space with his knees pulled against his chest.

"Well, I'll be going now then since I can't find anything else to say," Tsuna said as he put his feet out the window and was about to jump off when-

"Wait."

Tsuna slowly turned his head to face Gokudera who was standing up, looking at Tsuna with a look of determination in his eyes.

"Please let me join the Intoccabili. I want to take down the current Vongola and its Decimo and his guardians."

* * *

**And that's it for today! Hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it!**

**And I also really like reviews so pls REVIEW! c**

**c ya next chapter!**

**ClR**


	8. Chapter 7

The window creaked as Tsuna slowly opened the window in his room as he peeked inside to check if there was anyone in his room. He sighed in relief as he confirmed that no one was there and finished pushing the window open and hopped inside.

*Flashback*

Earlier when he had been walking home from the fight, he had been planning on creeping in from the front door since it was much more trouble to climb the two stories of his house just so he could reach his room. He could easily do it, but he was a little sore from hitting the wall in the fight earlier so he didn't want to. But unfortunately for him, fate had other plans for him. As he was just about to round the corner to reach his house, he heard shouts coming from down the street. Alarmed, he quickly jumped over a fence and into his neighbor's yard. He crept next to the fence and peeked over as he slowly walked toward his house, careful not to make a sound. The things he saw next made him curse under his breath for it was his idio- I mean ah... ummm- jock brother (since he has a quarterback build) and his men crowding around the entrance of his house, waiting for Nana to let him in.

Knowing that Tsuyoshi would probably come to his room to 'introduce' him to his subordinates, Tsuna quickly crept to the side of his house where he stood right below his room. As he heard his mother open the door, he hoisted himself onto the edge of the window in front of him that led to the kitchen. Then, he quickly jumped to the window above it when he heard Tsuyoshi laughing and ordering his men inside. After that, he slowly opened the window.

*Flashback end*

Unnoticed by a certain brunet who was too busy watching out for danger in his house, a fedora wearing baby sat in the tree right across his window where he had watched the brother of his student jump the amazing length up the house. He had at first sat there to observe Tsuyoshi at his home and look for other assassins but lucky for him, it seems that he had found a pretty big fish blending in the pond with all the smaller ones. He didn't know how this big fish did it but if he hadn't come here at this time, he would have never had thought that there would be some good potential guardians. It seems like coming to Namimori had not been a waste. Now if only he could convince the brunet to join his brother's ranks as one of his guardians.

As Tsuna lay on his bed, waiting for his brother to come drag him down, he remembered a new potential storm guardian he had found. When the Smokin' Bomb Hayato asked to join the Intoccabili, he didn't say no, but he didn't say yes either. The decision was too rushed and for all he knew, it could be a set up by his brother in order to capture the Cielo Fantasma. He told Gokudera to not rush his decision in joining them because it would mean to join their treason against the Vongola since he had two blood relatives involved in the Vongola. It was more or less like he already was one of them.

Anyways, he couldn't let Gokudera join them, not in that crammed cell of theirs. That cell that the whole Intoccabili were chained to was the Vongola. When they were all kids, they had already known what sticking your head into the Mafia meant. It would mean possible deaths of family members or friends, or even just people whom they had only made eye contact with. They all knew that once they stick their head into such business, the rest of them would follow too. That's why they decided to get stronger, for the sake of themselves and for those around them. Even if Gokudera became one of them, he would never understand that. That's because the only people he probably cared about were still alive or are already involved in the mafia and he had nothing to fight for.

At the moment, even if Gokudera joined them, he would only do risky things that would endanger himself and pull the people beside him along as well. And that would be the opposite of their objective. The only way he would let Gokudera Hayato join his family is when he finally thinks of himself as an important being and not someone who could just throw away his life away whenever he thought he could be of some use to someone.

"Oi Tsuna, you in there?! Hurry up and open the stupid door, you baka!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" he said as he ran towards the door, tripping over his clothes that laid on the ground as he stumbled to the door.

"How long are you going to keep me waiting? Whatever, I'll just ram in."

"Wait, don't do it! I still need my door intact!" Tsuna yelped as he struggled to flick the lock open with sweaty hands.

"Here I go!" Tsuyo yelled as he thrust his shoulder towards the door. On the other side of the door, Tsuna carefully timed himself and just as he heard Tsuyoshi ram in, he wrenched the door open while stepping aside, allowing Tsuyoshi to fly into his room going head first into his wall.

"Argh! Someone get me out of here!" Tsuyoshi yelled as he slammed his hands against the wall, trying to pull his head out. As Tsuna watched this, he struggled to keep his laughter down but he wished that Kyoko, Ryohei, Mukuro and Hibari were here with him as well. They would all have found this hilarious. Unfortunately, they couldn't since the Sasagawas were busy watching over Gokudera. Hibari was patrolling around Namimori and Mukuro was probably up to something back at Kokuyo. Oh well, he would just have to enjoy this moment himself and then tell them later on.

Just then, Tsuna saw someone flash through his window and into his room, heading towards Tsuyoshi at a high speed. He readied himself for the attacker since they would usually go for the bigger enemy and then go for the smaller one. But what happened next was the least of his expectations.

"Oi Heta-Tsuyo! What do you think you're doing in front of one of your guardians? Hurry up and start acting like a boss!" Reborn said as he came flying out of nowhere and kicked Tsuyoshi in the shoulder, causing him to fly out of the wall.

'So I guess this is the rumored Arcobaleno, Reborn. Nice to finally meet him in person instead of the files,' Tsuna thought.

'Hm, so this is the mysterious Sawada Tsunayoshi, brother of the future Vongola Tenth. Or is he more than that? Well, it doesn't matter. I'll figure out his true identity sooner or later. At least I can finally meet him face to face instead of just looking at his back or reading his small file,' Reborn thought as he watched Tsuna with a blank face.

'What the hell are they doing?' Tsuyo sweat-dropped as he watched his tutor and his supposedly weak brother have a glare showdown.

"Hey boss, when are you coming back down- ah whoa, what the heck is going on with this weird situation?" said a familiar guy with scars who was dressed all in black.

"No idea, but do you think Reborn would notice if I steal Leon now?" he said which was rewarded with a bullet near his head.

"Shut up Heta-Tsuyo. Just because I'm glaring at someone doesn't mean I've gone deaf," Reborn said while sending a kick to his head.

"Aw, come on Reborn! It was just a joke so cool it! Come on Demone, let's go. Dame-Tsuna, get your butt in gear. There's a kid I want you to meet."

"O..okay, I'll be there in a second," Tsuna said as he watched the back of his enemies walk away from him.

He couldn't believe it. What is Demone doing at his house? And what did Reborn mean about him being a guardian? Did he mean him? This couldn't be happening!

"Hey Lambo, get back here!"

And the Lightning guardian is here as well? Could he really handle a new life involved with all these enemies?

Line

Tsuyoshi's point of view

"Hey Nana! Bring more beer over here! We're going to party tonight!" Iemitsu called from the living room.

"Coming!" Nana replied as she rushed past him, holding a tray full of beer.

"That's right, keep it coming! Hey Tsuyoshi, why don't you have a drink as well, son? Aren't you old enough already?" Iemitsu said while he drunkenly peered at his son's face, waiting for an answer as he stretched for a beer bottle.

"Of course he can't, honey. He's too young!" Nana interfered as she snatched the bottle away from the eager hands of Tsuyoshi.

"How the heck are you supposed to know my age when you have barely ever lived with me?" Tsuyoshi yelled angrily as he tried to grab the bottle back. However, Nana stretched her arm out as far as she could, making it impossible for him to reach.

"Of course I would know. You and Tsuna are twins as well as my sons, so I have to know!" she said as she plopped the bottle on the small table away from Tsuyoshi. As Tsuyoshi watched her do this, anger bubbled up inside him as he also saw his guardians trying to cover up their laughter. The next thing he knew, he slammed his leg onto the table and grabbed Nana by her throat and pulled her off the ground.

"Hey, I don't know who you think you are, but there was no mother in my life for the last sixteen years of my life so don't start acting like my mother now." He growled as she weakly tried to yank his hand off her throat.

"Hey boss, she's gonna die if you do that any longer," said a smirking red hooded guy from the couch, also known as Gale, his storm guardian.

"Like I care," Tsuyoshi replied as he gripped her throat harder, this time with both hands.

"Tsu~yo~shi~ She 's starting to turn to my favorite color, blue! Do it more!" said another one of his guardians. This time, it was a blue haired girl whose hair was to the length of her shoulders with ivory skin and also had clothes decked out in blue. Did he also mention that she was his hot girlfriend, Acque, as well as his rain guardian?

"Sure thing, babe. Hey dad. You don't mind if you lose a wife, do ya?" he asked his drunk old man who sat, staring at the sight with a blank look on his face. Nana looked at him with desperate eyes, looking at her last hope, waiting for him to rescue her.

"Yea, why not? At least now we can get rid of the waste of space," he said, looking dejectedly at the TV screen. Nana looked at her husband in disbelief. 'Did my husband just say that I was a waste of space? Did he just tell Tsuyo-kun to kill me?' she thought before passing out from the lack of oxygen and going limp.

"Oh, come on! The entertainment just K.O'd! What are we gonna do with her now?" said Demone who had been watching intently from the window.

"How about we dissect her?" Tsuyoshi said with a grin. The rest of his guardians grinned at the idea and started to advance towards their prey when four knives caught each of them on the cheek, causing them to draw blood. Iemitsu, Tsuyoshi and his guardians looked up towards their attacker, shifting to an offensive pose when they suddenly recognized their enemy.

"Dame-Tsuna? What the heck did you just do?" Iemitsu asked, coming out of his drunken stupor and into full consciousness when he realized his clumsy son had just thrown a perfect throw at him and with a knife especially.

Reborn, who had been in the kitchen came out, munching on a donut while carefully analyzing the situation and deciding whose side to be on. To him, it seemed like something good was going to come out from this so instead of joining in, he decided to just observe.

"Let go of my mother, you stupid Vongola!" He growled and then proceeded to attack.


	9. Chapter 8

**Tsuoysohi: Stupid author! Why did it take you so long to update? Did you want me to stay in the same room as my brother for so long?* picks up a bat from the floor and starts swinging towards the author***

**ClR: Eep! *dodges incoming bat* I'm sorry~! It's just that I had so much stuff to do, like adjusting to my new school and such! but I didn't really mind torturing you if thats what your implying?*Dives towards the couch to avoid a flying bat*  
**

**Tsuyoshi: YOU IDIOT! I'm gonna beat you for that! Plus that's no excuse! How long do you think you kept the readers waiting? *Finds a pretty set of knives on the counter and starts to juggle them in his hands dangerously and then starts throwing them at the couch*  
**

**ClR: Well the chapter would have come out on monday if it wasn't for my computer not working so it didn't save my story DX. And do you mind not using me as target practice! *runs outside in hopes of escaping Tsuyoshi's bullying and yells* I think I figured out your weapon! And thank the reviewers and the beta for me while your there!  
**

**Tsuyoshi: Why the heck do I have to do that? *plops down on the mutilated couch* well I'll just do it since I'm tired and want to relax so thank you to:  
**

**Soul Vrazy, codenumber6, MizuKitsune10, PetiteSkylark, Don't Smile, aBoastinjerK, MintLeafeon, Lexie-chan94, zorchide, DecimoXD, Fire Tests Silver, uchiha-sakura193, Hikaru Einsberg, KhRfan12, Swanfrost15. TheAngelofOblivion-Dark Madness, Juusan13, Guest #1, Guest #2, Alyn the Miracle, NICA, aprildiamonddil, BlackRoseDraco, Paranoid Fan, fiolao, Sarah Estucia Eve Rosalie, and all of you people who reviewed on chapter 7 but the author didn't mention last chapter since her computer was also freaking out then so...  
**

**ClR: *Yells from outside* Thank you to also my beta: Sylvia-san! Btw the poll for who Tsuna's tutor is going to be is cutting to a close very soon and I will be taking out only one contestant this time due to the fact that Fon and teh Varia are tied for third which makes it impossible for me to take out two groups. Anyway if you guys want either the Varia, Fon, The Arcobaleno, or Primo's Generation becoming Tsuna's tutor's hurry up and vote because they will be showing up in either the next chapter or the one after! Questions are answered at the end of the chapter! **

**Enjoy and review the chapter!  
**

"Let go of my mother!" Tsuna yelled and then charged into the fray that surrounded his mother. He ran towards Nana but his attempt to reach her was immediately stopped by the blue girl and the red haired Vongola guardians.

"Hey, hey, hey. What does a little mouse like you think you're doing? Go back to your little mouse hole and hide, kid. A kid like you wouldn't want to see this," Gale, the red head said as he stood in front of Tsuna, towering over him and giving him a glare that would usually scare the hell out of any other person.

However, Tsuna had forgotten all about his act in the race to get back his mother and stood firmly in front of Gale and glared with such ferocity that it made the storm guardian take a step back unconsciously.

As the storm made an unconscious retreat, Tsuna quickly charged towards him and swung his leg up, making contact with the red head and knocking him into the chained cloud guardian.

"Idiot, get off of me! And what are you doing letting a kid attack you so easily! Hurry up and beat him into a pulp!" Demone said as he shoved back the fallen guardian onto his feet and then put his concentration back into trying to get the chain that had snapped onto him to come off. Usually as soon as Tsuyoshi had sensed a fight coming on, he would chain him to make sure that Demone wouldn't go into a frenzy and try to join the fight.

Every time Demone had been free of the chain and joined a fight with the other guardians, he had forgotten his surroundings and had cost his fellow guardians injuries that had made them stay at the hospital for several weeks and Tsuyoshi had not been happy. So to stop that from happening, Demone had been chained to a wall every time there was a fight and his fellow guadians were already involved in the fight.

"Shut up, you dog! I just wasn't paying attention!" Gale growled back as he cracked his knuckles and kept a close eye on Tsuna so he wouldn't be hit unprepared this time.

"Come on guys! Lets just clean up this twerp and get back to the fun!" Acque said, twirling around to face them. (Big mistake when facing Tsuna!)

Tsuna took the chance and raced up close to the blue haired girl and swung his fist once he was close enough, causing her to go flying back to Tsuyoshi. (Sorry girl, but you don't get in front of a man on a mission!)

"Oh shit, he just hit her face," Gale muttered nervously as he backed away to stand next to Demone whose face had gone a little white.

Tsuna gazed at the girl and wondered why hitting her in the face would make her companions so nervous. Even Tsuyoshi was being cautious as he gently checked to make sure she was okay before taking cover behind the couch. Tsuyoshi's dad on the other hand who was still on the couch just sat up and took a closer look at the situation. Reborn who also came to the living room to get a full view of the fight grabbed his gun and started shooting at Tsuyoshi, yelling at him to come out from hiding and to go take responsibility as boss and stop his guardian.

Tsuna, still confused at what was going on, looked back at Acque and was shaken with what he saw.

The blue haired girl had turned around to face him again but this time with a more serious expression, meant only for killing. Her eyes held a killing intent he had only seen in professional hitmen and the aura surrounding her was suffocating, almost choking him just by being in the same room as her.

"I'll kill YOU!" she screamed and then launched herself at him while pulling out a few kunai and flinging it at his figure.

Tsuna managed to dodge them but as she got closer, she kept throwing more towards him and with such accuracy that it was soon impossible to dodge from. As soon as she was close enough, he stopped dodging the kunais and grabbed her wrist and swung her wrist in the wrong direction. The people present in the room could hear a loud snap and a scream coming from the girl's mouth. Tsuna then pushed her away and then resumed his run towards his mother and this time, he was successful since his enemies seemed a bit speechless at his actions.

He quickly grabbed his mother and a sobbing Lambo who had been watching the terrifying scene the whole time and started to carry them towards the door with his surprising strength.

Tsuyoshi had come out of the couch in time to see his brother break his girlfriend's wrist. As Tsuyoshi listened to the scream, he was finally awakened out of his shock that his brother wasn't as worthless as he seemed and ordered his guardians to attack.

"What are you guys doing?! Hurry up and beat him or else he'll take the woman!"

Demone grinned in delight at the new order and since he had finally broken his chain, he counted himself as part of the addressed and started towards his new prey.

Tsuna, on the other hand, dodged the kunais that the blue haired girl was throwing at him while also dodging the quick punches and kicks aimed at him by Gale. The second he had a chance, Tsuna checked behind him to make sure Tsuyoshi or his cloud guardian wasn't doing anything to his mother or Lambo who he had moved to the hallway. But when he just quickly peeked behind him, he was rewarded with a punch in the gut that sent him flying into the wall next to the couch where Iemitsu lay and a kunai followed after him and stabbed deep into his arm so it pined him to the wall.

As Tsuna yanked the kunai out, releasing himself from the wall, he slowly regained his footing while he surveyed the situation.

At the moment, the blue girl and the street fighter stood by the other side of the room watching his every move while Demone crept along the wall, trying to stay out of Tsuyoshi's sight but also trying to reach Tsuna so he could join in the fray. Tsuyoshi stood by his lazy father as they both watched carefully at this new side of Tsuna.

Since no one was anywhere in his or his mother's range, Tsuna took the opportunity and grabbed his mother bridal style and grabbed Lambo and swung him onto his shoulder and crashed through the door which was down the hall, escaping from his enemies.

"What the heck do you guys think you're doing! Go after him now!" Tsuyoshi said and then pushed a button that was on his necklace. It shocked Gale and Demone who also had similar things latched onto their neck and they groaned in protest from the abuse and urged themselves onto their feet. Then, they flew out the door to search for Tsuna.

**Reborn's POV**

Reborn smirked at Tsuyoshi's reaction. He knew that by the time his guardians were outside, Tsuna would have ran too far for them to find. It was amusing how Tsuyoshi's brother could change his student so quickly. But why had the boy been so strong? From what his folder showed, Sawada Tsunayoshi lived a normal everyday life and had not been in any contact with the mafia besides his brother and father. So how come he had known that Tsuyoshi's guardians were serious about hurting his mother and how come he was that strong? He decided to call the Nono later tonight and see if he could get any other information.

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey! Where are you taking Lambo-sama? Oi, Dame-Tsuna, answer Lambo- sama!" Lambo yelled painfully in his ear as he hopped across rooftops with his sleeping mother in his arms.

"Be quiet, Lambo, or else she's going to wake up," he said pointedly, looking at his mother.

Lambo was silent for a few moments and then since he was bored from all the silence, he grabbed a grape candy from his afro and started to suck on it. As they got closer to their destination, Tsuna dropped off from the roof and onto the sidewalk and discreetly started walking to the back of someone's house.

"Why aren't you like Heta-Tsuyo? I thought since you two were brothers, you'd be alike."

"I've never really spent time with my brother, Lambo. Plus, we weren't alike to begin with so..." Tsuna said as he gently tapped on the back door with his foot and waited for someone to open it.

"Who is it?" said a familiar voice as the door slid open to reveal his best friend, Yamamoto.

"Hey, Takeshi," Tsuna said while panting from the effort of holding both his mother and Lambo.

"Do you think you and your dad can put the three of us up for a couple of nights? I know it's kind of sudden but we don't have anywhere else to go," Tsuna said.

"Of course you can. You're already like family to us so you can stay as long as you guys like!" Takeshi said while grinning but as he looked at Tsuna's mother lying in the brunet's arms, he felt his grin falter a little.

"Hey, dad. It's okay if Tsuna, his mom and little brother stay overnight right?"

"Of course they can!" Yamamoto-san said as walked towards the door to greet his guests. "Hello, Tsuna-kun. Having some trouble back home?" Yamamoto-san asked quietly as he gazed at the bundle Tsuna was carrying.

"Yeah, just a little problem with our guests," Tsuna said with a sad smile.

"Well, you guys are welcomed here anytime," Yamamoto-san said as he grabbed Nana from Tsuna's weary arms and started to carry her down the hall as he called, "Follow me and I'll show you guys to the guest room!"

* * *

Later on in the night, as Tsuna lay in bed thinking about what had happened that night, he heard shuffling from the quiet kitchen. Alarmed that Tsuyoshi's men had found them, Tsuna quietly crept on his knees into the kitchen to check who it was.

When he arrived behind the table in the kitchen, he carefully peeked over the edge and was surprised.

"Mom, are you okay?" Tsuna said as he quietly stood up from behind the table.

"Oh! It's you, Tsu-kun. Don't scare me like that," Nana said as he watched her try to wipe her tears and stop crying.

"I'm okay, Tsu-kun. You should go back to bed. You're going to be really tired tomorrow at school if you don't get enough sleep," she said as she turned towards the counter and tried to hide her face from him.

"You don't sound okay," Tsuna said as he sat on the edge of the table while watching his mother.

"That's my Tsu-kun, always knowing when something is wrong even when you act so differently when you're in front of Tsuyo-kun and Iemitsu," she said as she turned her head towards him, smiling slightly.

"You noticed?" he said surprised.

"Of course I did. How long do you think we've lived together? It's almost been sixteen years, huh? I guess it means that it's also been sixteen years since your father took your brother away from me," Nana said as tears started to come out of her eyes again.

Tsuna stood quickly and reached for his crying mother. As they embraced, she stuck her head into the crook of his shoulder, sobbing hard. He rubbed the spot between her shoulder in small circles as she cried out her pain and suffering. When she had calmed down enough, he released his hold on her and eased her into a chair and sat himself into the one opposite of it.

"Tsu-kun, I've been meaning to tell you about this for a long time but I just couldn't find the place and time to say it," Nana said as she looked down on the table and started to trace patterns with her finger on it.

"What are talking about, mom?" Tsuna asked with a worried expression on his face as he caught her hand and forced her to look at him.

"Its about your father and the secret about you and Tsuyoshi's birth," Nana said as she looked at him with determined eyes before starting the story.

"The day when you two were born was the most happiest day of my life. I was waiting for the nurse to bring the two of you over so I could finally meet both of you when one of the nurses brought me a letter," she said looking a bit bitter about the last part.

"What was in the letter?" Tsuna pressed, eager for this new information.

"It was a letter of farewell from your father saying that he would be taking Tsuyoshi with him to groom him into be the next boss of his work. After I received that letter, I realized I had been fooled from the start of our marriage. Iemitsu had just married me so he can have heirs and possibly take over his business one day. He didn't marry me because he loved me, but to have successors," she said and turned towards Tsuna with hate and anger towards Iemitsu in her eyes.

"When I realized that, I swore that I would never trust Iemitsu again and do whatever it takes to take Tsuyoshi back and tell him the truth; that I loved him and wanted him back with me, and that he was only being used as a tool for Iemitsu to take control of the Vongola. But when I saw how well Iemitsu had hidden his objective and had changed Tsuyoshi into the way he wanted him to be, I realized that I was too late.

Tsuyoshi had already started to try and change the Vongola into the way it was when Vongola Secondo was in charge, and Tsuyoshi had already started to do it out of his own will. I don't know how Iemitsu convinced him but if we don't stop him, the mafia world will be swallowed by chaos and there won't be anyone left in the world who'll be able to stop them." She finished off her story and then looked towards Tsuna to see his reaction but was surprised by what she saw.

Tsuna's eyes were orange with fury and his face contorted with anger and regret of the things he had been oblivious about and had just blamed his brother when he should have just been blaming Iemitsu. But what really angered him was what Iemitsu had done to his own family and that the fact that Nana had somehow been forced to learn about the mafia so she could learn of a way to get back her son.

Tsuna looked up at his mother with a startling clear resolve in his eyes before saying, "I'll finish what you couldn't do mom, so you can just relax after all that hard work, okay?" he said and Nana just looked at her son surprisingly before grabbing onto him and sobbing out her frustrations again.

As he let his mother cry, he listened in on his surroundings as he realized things seemed too quiet in the house.

"Takeshi and Yamamoto-san, I know you're there so you guys can come out now," he said as he looked towards the half closed door where he could see two shadows.

"Haha, you caught us, Tsuna!" Takeshi said as he and his father sheepishly came out from behind the door with him carrying Lambo who was sucking on a grape candy.

Nana, surprised by the intrusion gave an uncertain look at Tsuna who just smiled and said, "They're okay mom. I would trust them with my life and I think they'll definitely keep our secret and will help us out. Will you?" he said the last part looking uncertainly at his best friend.

Takeshi gave one look at Tsuna before he laughed and slung an arm around Tsuna's shoulder.

"Of course I would! That's what friends are for right?" he said as they both shared a grin.

"But before we plan anything, I think we should call the gang and update them on everything don't you think?" Takeshi continued.

"Yeah, we probably should," Tsuna agreed. "But I think we should also invite two others as well."

Takeshi glanced at his friend, confused at his words. Who else was Tsuna going to invite? There really weren't any people outside the Innocenti that they could trust.

"And who would that be?" Takeshi asked, grinning his usual grin to cover his feelings.

"What would you think if Chrome Dokuro and Gokudera Hayato finally joined our little familia?"

"What?!"

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter! Here are also the answers to all of your questions like promised!**

**When is the story taking place?- The story pretty much takes place during the spring.  
**

**Will anyone ever find out Cielo's identity?- Hmm thats a hard one. For the Vongola family, I don't plan on letting them find out anytime soon. As for when his Tsuna's Tutor's come out, they might... it's either that or having them tutor the Innocenti while they have their masks on and go through a period of mystery and see if they can find out who their students are. Tell me which one you guys will like better!  
**

**How many guardians does Tsuyoshi have? - Right now he only brout three of them with him to Japan but in total he has 6 and he's looking for one more guardian so he'll finally be accepted as the proper succesor for the VOngola and would be able to inherit the family at anytime.**

**Where is Chrome? - She's hiding! JK she'll be showing up in the close future chapters so not to worry!  
**

**Thats the end of all the questions for this chapter! Hope I didn't disappoint... Please remember to vote on the poll and review! So far we've made it to 200 alerts and 104 reviews (woohoo!) My goal is to see how fast I can get it to 300 alerts and 200 reviews so pls keep on reviewing!  
**

**C ya next chapter!  
**

**ClR  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey People! Sorry about the super late update! I've been trying to go for updates once a month now that school's in full gear but before I knew it's been two months, so sorry! **

**Here's a Christmas present for you guys anyways. For those of you who've been wondering about Reborn and Chrome they'll probably be answered in this chapter. **

**Btw one of my reviewers mentioned about the number of guardians I mentioned last chapter in my AN being wrong and they are totally correct! I meant to say 4! Sorry for the mistake! I will be fixing it as soon as I figure out fix things I've already posted! (If anyone knows pls tell me!) **

**Anyway enjoy the chapter! Q. will be answered in the end. (And the winner for Tsuna's tutor!)  
**

**WARNING: Mentions of ChromexOC (Surprise surprise!)  
**

* * *

"Bzzzttt… Reborn, how is my Grandson doing over there? You know your supposed to keep me updated about his progress, but how come there hasn't been any reports recently?" a kind but authoritive voice asked over the phone.

"Nono, it's nice to talk to you again. On that account, I've been a bit busy getting Tsuyoshi and his guardians settled and making sure they new their limits in this town. Unfortunately the first thing that had happened once we got off the plane was a fight with an assassin but nothing Tsuyoshi couldn't handle."

"Good, good. And how is Tsunayoshi? Was he like we expected? Possibly a potential candidate?"

Reborn paused a moment before answering.

"Yes, he is like we expected but by the look of things, it seems impossible to make him into a candidate. I think Tsuyoshi is our best choice in this."

"Well if that's your judgment then there seems like there is nothing we can do about it. Let me know if there is any change in the situation." a weary voice said, ending the call.

"Glad that you held up our end of the deal Reborn." A tall blonde smirked from the couch.

"It's not like I could do anything to go against you any way so what did you expect? Me, telling Nono that you plan on killing him as soon as Tsuyoshi's gotten all of his guardians and beaten Xanxus for the position as the Tenth boss? Like I would do that even if I weren't right in the head. I can't have you hurting her, after all." Reborn replied in a grim voice.

"Oh, come on Reborn! It's not that bad! As soon as Tsuyoshi's strong enough you can stop tutoring him and go back and wake up that cute little, Yuni- chan, and have her and her family go back to their normal life style!" Iemitsu said as he got up, off the couch and lopped the winery cabinet and pulled out a bottle. He then lit up the tip of the bottle with his flame, burning the cover and the cork away, and then started to swig a bit of it before setting it down again, whipping his mouth as he turned back to Reborn.

"Look, the point is: as long as you keep up your end of the deal the Giglio Nero Famiglia will be fine, but if you don't" Iemitsu said as his hand enflamed itself again and put one finger on the top of the bottle he had just set down, the top half blew up into a million pieces, shards flying across the room, one even glancing off Reborn's cheek, drawing blood, before embedding itself into the wall right behind him. "Just remember that it'll be all your fault when you find poor Yuni-chan's body, lying cold and bloody in front of you along with her Famiglia." Iemitsu finished with a maniacal grin spreading across his face.

"It doesn't matter to me whether or not you work for Nono! Because one day it will be me who will be pulling the Vongola's strings from the shadows! And that means Tsuyoshi will have to become the Decimo to attain my goal, not Tsunayoshi." Iemitsu warned as he stalked over to where Reborn sat, leaning down and leveling himself to Reborn's face and glared.

"I don't care if you and Nono think that Tsunayoshi is suited for changing the generation into something like Primo's because you are going to help me get Tsuyoshi to change the generation."

"And what will I help you in accomplishing?" Reborn asked as his onyx eyes came to rest on Iemitsu. The temperature around them suddenly seemed to drop to below freezing as they had their glaring contest. Neither side seemed willing to back down but suddenly they heard the front door opening causing them to turn away from each other. Iemitsu glanced at the door wearily before looking back a Reborn and said,

"Just into something that'll cover the world in pitch black with no way to see a single ray of light."

* * *

"Dad, we're back!" Tsuyoshi yelled as he slammed the door of the living room open and slunk in with his three other guardians.

"Welcome back son!" Iemitsu said as he walked his way over until he stood in front of the four teens.

"So did you find them?" he asked as he glanced over at all of them in which they squirmed under his gaze and looked in a different direction.

"Unfortunately no." Tsuyoshi said as turned towards the couch before plopping on to it and raised his legs on to the table. "We searched nearby areas as well as around the school but there wasn't any sign of them. But what the heck is up with the fuzz ball? How was he able to fight even two of my guardians off and even manage to get away with our two hostages?"

"That's what I would like to know." Reborn said as he jumped onto the other couch where the three guardians sat stiffly. "It seems that Tsunayoshi was doing things out of your line of sight Iemitsu." He said as his gaze flickered to the only blonde standing in the middle of the room who turned his gaze toward him stiffly before speaking again to his son.

" Well it matters not. I'll have Basil and Oregano look into it tonight and see what they can find. On the other hand Tsuyoshi, it seems like the Varia are coming to visit and take back what's there's."

The four teens glanced at Iemitsu before breaking into huge grins as Tsuyoshi said, "Well if he thinks he can get this ring off me then bring it! I'd love to see them try!" as he fingered the ring that he had changed into an ear cuff, which now resided on his left ear, glowing a very faint orange as he touched it.

"Well I'll make sure I mention that when I tell him about the challenge tonight. I'll see you later brats!" Iemitsu said as he and Reborn walked out of the house and went to meet up with Xanxus and his guardians.

"Ha ha, I can't wait to beat that storm brat! I still owe him for his pranks that last time we met!" Demone said as he leaned back into his chair grinning madly.

"By the way has any one seen my women? I thought that she would have come out of hiding by now." He said as he peered around the room as if thinking that his familiar purple head would come out of her hiding spot at that moment.

"Oh, Dokuro? Last time I saw her she was about to go to walk around town." Acque said as she moved from the couch to the seat where her boyfriend sat as she snuggled into his arms.

"What is she thinking going out this late at night? Does she want us to lock her out?" Gale muttered as he got up from the sofa only to come back to it, this time nursing a beer bottle in his hand.

"Doesn't matter. She'll probably come sneaking back into my room before morning." Demone answered with a smirk as he thought about his cute little Chrome. "By the way, isn't it high time you got your self a women as well Gale? Or are you trying to keep up the loner look?"

"Shut up!" Gale growled as he threw an empty bottle at Demone's head, who leaned his head to the right, narrowly avoiding the bottle as it smashed into the wall behind him. "I'm not like you who just wants to have a playmate when you're bored and uses one of the guardians since she's the only one who can keep up with your demands. I mean seriously, would you stop trying to make out with Chrome every chance you get? It's like you're a lust driven monster? Though some times I can't tell whether you want to fight or you just want to play around with the mist girl."

"He, it's not like it matters. As long as she and I get what we both want from each other it's not like there's a reason to stop." Demone replied as he flipped through his

phone looking for Chrome's number.

"But isn't there now? I heard that her brother's in town and if he spots you making out with his little sister I'm sure you won't come back in one piece." Acque peeped in as she petted Tsuyoshi head, as the boy slept on her lap.

"Like he could touch me! But on the topic of people to watch out for, what's that prefect up too? Last time I heard about him was when you cam back with a black eye and a busted lip when you came to visit Namimori before we got here, Gale."

"Don't mention that crazy kid! Next time I see him I'll beat him to pulp!" Gale said, his eyes glinting in the light.

* * *

In a certain sushi shop…

"Hachoo!" A skylark sneezed during the middle of an important meeting.

"'Ah! Kumo-san, are you okay?" a one eyed violet eyed girl asked from the seat beside her brother.

"I'm fine herbivore. Some one was probably just talking about me." Hibari replied quickly before returning his attention the brunette that occupied the chair at the head of the table.

"Continue Omnivore."

"Okay, well now that we've got all the hostages free we can start with our plan! By the way Chrome, how's things going on your end? Did you hear about anything?" Tsuna asked looking cautiously towards the girl in question.

"Yes, how are things going with that perverted cloud, Chrome? He had better have not done anything to you." Mukuro said while pulling her close protectively.

"I- I'm fine. We're just making out. Nothing more or less than that. Nothing I can't handle. But I do have some interesting news."

"And what would that be?" Gokudera asked, impatient as ever.

"Umm well it seems that the Varia are coming to challenge Tsuyoshi-kun for the position of Decimo." She said as she looked towards her boss, curious for his reaction.

"Well I guess we should go greet them then, don't you think?" Tsuna said, smiling at his friends.

"Hai, Tsuna-san!" Gokudera said as he smiled to his new boss.

"Hehehe! We're finally getting some action huh, Tsuna?" Takeshi said as he swung his arm around the young leader.

"Don't get too comfortable with Tsuna-san, Yakyuu-baka!"

"Quiet herbivore, and stop crowding"

"Kufufu, it seems its time to meet again with our devious lies."

"Yup, and this time why don't we offer them a deal?" Tsuna said as he grinned with delight about his new plan.

* * *

"By the way Gale, call back those two potential guardians we were looking at and tell them they are welcome to join the familigia." Tsuyoshi said with a yawn as he sat up from his nap.

"Of course, Decimo." Gale said an evil glint in his eye as he scrolled through his phone, looking for certain numbers.

"It's high time we have all the guardians. Tell them to prepare for a fight while you're at it."

* * *

**SO thank you to the following reviewers!**

**MizuKitsune10, whitecloud222, Akakuroka, Metrix, ChaOtixReboRn, reven228, VongolaVII, Lexie-chan94, MintLeafeon, Don't Smile, Soul Vrazy, KyoTsuMu182769, Swanfrost15, Unfading Promise, Alia Inverse, Firehedgehog, Msdgirl, Saiotto, FallenxLinkin, Mirage Flower, Fi Suki Saki, Parrot Post, Frostfire613, and Vongolafan16.  
**

**Questions:  
**

**Nono and Reborn agree on Tsuyoshi being the next heir only because they have no other choice; meaning Reborn being blackmailed into saying Tsuna isn't good enough so there is only Tsuyoshi left for the position of Decimo so Nono having no other choice besides Tsuyoshi agrees and hopes that Reborn can change Tsuyoshi into a leader that will bring Vongola to the light.  
**

**I don't really mind if Nana and Yamamoto-san get together. I mean they are both similar personality wise and in this story I think that Yamamoto-san would be a good support for Nana. But only time will tell on their relationship.  
**

**Reborn unfortunately has to take Tsuyoshi's side but if there's a loop hole I'm sure he'll take any means into getting through it.**

**Chrome: In this story I Chrome is abondoned by her parents as well but she also has a past with Tsuna and Tsuyo so you'll probably learn about their past sooner or later.  
**

**About my updates: Will probably be very irregular due to the fact that I'm in school and need to keep up my grades. Will try very hard to update whenever possible and does not plan to go on hiatus or drop this story anytime soon so if I do not update for a while pls do not panic! I'll probably be back with another chapter sometime soon! (BTW I am working on the next chapter already so it should come up soon, hopefully)  
**

**WINNER OF THE POLLS!  
**

**-4th and not an indivisual tutor : FON  
**

**-3rd will be supporting: VARIA  
**

**-2nd will be helping: The Arcobalenos  
**

**-1ST! THE TUTORS ARE: THE FIRST GENERATION!  
**

**Thank you to all 208 voters who contributed in the poll! Yuu shall see the tutors in action as soon as I can get them into the story!  
**

**Thanks for reading,  
**

**ClR  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! Here's chapter 10 just like I promised! And this time I actually posted this up during the next month like I said! Questions asked in Reviews will be answered at the bottom of the page! R & R pls!  
**

The yelling of the students calling to each other reached his ears as Tsuna, Gokudera, and Takeshi stepped onto the school grounds. They had Hibari enter Gokudera into the school system the night before, so he could go to school like the rest of them but as a transfer student from Italy. As they walked towards the entrance they heard whispers going through the crowd of students as they witnessed the trio enter the school. Tsuna glanced at Gokudera wondering if he was okay with all the attention but to his surprise Gokudera just walked beside him in his usual behavior, taking everything in stride with his usual scowl as he glared at anyone he thought took one wrong move or looked at Tsuna in the wrong way. As they proceeded into their classroom Tsuna saw a familiar orange haired girl walking toward him with her black haired friend.

"Tsuna-kun! Big news!" Kyoko said as she and Hana rushed towards the group.

"Kyoko-chan? What's wrong?" Tsuna said as he rushed to meet her halfway.

Kyoko nervously looked around checking to see if any one was listening in on their conversation before saying,

"I just heard from Hibari-san about another transfer student from Italy that will be in our class besides Gokudera-kun. And if my sources are correct it's very likely that its one of Tsuyoshi's guardian."

"What!" Growled Gokudera "what are they are they planning?"

"Hehehe, that's going to be troublesome. What do you think he's here for, Tsuna?" Takeshi asked as peered over at his smaller companion.

"I don't know, maybe to keep an eye on me or to look for the Intoccabili. Either way its worry some that we haven't heard about any of this from Chrome. I wonder if they're getting suspicious of her?" Tsuna pondered as he and the rest of the group walked into the classroom and walked towards their desks.

"Either way, keep an eye on him and anyone he comes in contact with. We have to make sure that there aren't any more of Vongola's allies here." He said, ending their conversation.

As the group moved off to their desks Tsuna called Hana back as she moved away with her friend.

"What's up Sawada?" The black haired belle asked as she stood in front of his desk.

"Hi Kurokawa-san! How are things recently with your computer?" He asked as he smiled innocently at her.

"Fine. What do you want Sawada?" She said glaring at him and cutting to the chase.

"I need you to do me a favor and check out all the hidden passages in the school and make sure that we didn't leave a trace of us being there." He said, his smile now gone and replaced with a grim frown.

"That Arcobaleno, Reborn will probably come to scout the school and look for anything suspicious. And for someone as good as Reborn, he'll definitely find those underground tunnels and will check it out and make use if it, probably make it his hide out or something. Either way we can't have him knowing that Intoccabili were there or else he'll have all the guardians at this place searching every nook and corner for us." He said as Hana nodded with him in agreement.

"That's true. I'll have the place checked out and make sure there isn't a trace of us left. I'll probably have Kyoko and Haru help me out so if there not there at today's meeting don't be surprised." She said and went to her seat to join her friend.

Tsuna, relieved that he had someone taking care if their little problem turned his head towards the window as he gazed at the bright sky. He then opened the window and felt a light breeze caress his face.

"Seems like a storms coming."

* * *

(T . T)

"Class please welcome our two new transfer students: Gokudera Hayato and James Wild."

Gokudera glared menacingly at the figure next to him. The kid was pale blonde, his eyes sleepily closed but he gave the class a small lazy smile which, he left plastered to his face as he and Gokudera answered the questions that were bombarded at them by the class (mostly by the girls).

"How old are you two?!"

"I just turned 15 last weekend." Blondie said.

"14" Gokudera muttered as he glared at the blonde.

"What's your hobby?"

"Watching the lightning play with the rain during storms."

"Looking for UMA's"

"Do you guys have any siblings?"

"Two older brothers and one older sister."

"An older sister."

"What do you do in your spare time?"

This caused both boys to pause in their response. Since they were both part of the mafia they couldn't really say what they really did because what they did probably wasn't what a usual teenager would ever do.

"Well I guess that's for you guys to find out!" James quickly said.

The girls whined in disappointment. Gokudera quickly slunk to his seat in the front row before he could be bombarded with new questions and James followed his lead and did the same.

* * *

End of school

"Yo, Tsuna! Lets go home together!" Takeshi said as he walked up to Tsuna's desk.

"Okay. Gokudera-kun, do you want to join us?" Tsuna said as he looked up from stuffing his books into his bag.

"I'd be honored, Tsuna-san!" Gokudera said as he quickly stood up from his desk. As he moved towards the duo a hand caught him by the shoulder stopping him.

"Hey do you mind showing me how to get to a friend of mine's? You seem to know your way around here and since we're new why don't we hang out?" James said as he peered over his shoulder with his one eye at Gokudera since he was desperately trying to get free from the blonde but unfortunately for him, his grip was like stone, almost unmoving.

"Let me go you dumb blonde! Can't you tell that I don't want to be any where near you?" Gokudera yelled as he turned to face him.

"Ahh that hurt my years dude. We're inside and I'm right next to you so you should really use your inside voice, ya know?" James said as he let go of angry silver head.

"What the heck? Don't call me dude!" Gokudera yelled and was about to pull out his dynamites when two hands pulled him back.

"Ha ha, sorry about that Wild-kun, and Gokudera already has some plans with us so maybe he can help you around some other time?" Takeshi said as he eased Gokudera towards the door where Tsuna waited at the door trying to block the door from any nosy students.

But as they edged toward the door a commotion could be heard from the other side leading to all the students stepping back to make way for the demon of their school, Hibari Kyoya.

"Herbivores," he growled out as he glared menacingly at the students surrounding him, "If you don't want to be bitten to death SCATTER."

As soon as the last word was uttered the onlookers dispersed in a matter of seconds, running like their life depended on it, which in this case, it really did.

"Ah Hibari-san… We were just leaving so if you would just let us pass-" Tsuna started to say nervously as he watched the last of the students run, wishing he was one of them.

"Herbivores, for causing the crowding I willl bite you to death." He said ignoring Tsuna's comment as he pulled out his signature tonfas and started to swing it towards the three unfortunate students.

"Ha ha, and I guess that's our sign to leave now. We'll see you tomorrow Wild-kun!" Yamamoto said as he maneuvered Gokudera away from the tonfas as they came swinging toward their faces and pushed him towards door on the other side of the room.

"Let go of me Yakyuu-baka! And I'll get you tomorrow for this you brat!" Gokudera yelled as the trio made their way out the door and ran into the hallway with the skylark hot on their heels.

James sighed as he watched them all go.

"Pity, just when I wanted to see how strong the fake storm guardian was. Oh well, maybe tomorrow." He said and looked down as his phone rang. He quickly reached into his pocket and fished out his bright green I-phone.

"Wild." He said as he answered it.

"Was he there?" the voice on the other end said not bothering to say his name, knowing that the person on the other end would know who he was.

"Yup, just like you thought." He said as he shifted his phone to his other ear and slung his bag over his shoulder and headed towards the door.

"Was he with anyone?"

"Yeah he was actually. Two kids, I forget their names though. One was short with brown spiky hair and brown eyes and the other was pretty tall, black hair, black eyes and seems to like baseball from what the idiot said." He said.

"Well get to the meeting place now, we'll talk about Gokudera Hayato there. The Varia should also be prepared to challenge us any day now and we need to make sure you're ready for them."

"Yes sir, I'll head there immediately." James said as he instead turned toward an ice cream vendor that was waiting outside the school gates and got a cone, and started his lazy walk to his destination.

* * *

"Jeesh, what was wrong with that idiot. Couldn't he tell that I didn't want to be anywhere near him?" Gokudera grumbled as they headed towards Take Sushi

"Ma, ma, at least he didn't do anything weird in front of the students. I was pretty sure he was going to challenge you then and there when you first came in. Plus we got away from Hibari so that should be a bonus." Takeshi said as he slung his arm around the silver head causing Gokudera to shove him off and start yelling at him to stop being so friendly to strangers.

"That was weird." Tsuna agreed quietly, and both boys quieted down as he spoke.

"What do you mean Tsuna?" Takeshi asked as he and Gokudera stepped closer to him.

"I mean, wouldn't he have recognized Gokudera-kun from his comrades? They probably told him about Gokudera-kun and he probably would have tried to at least mention to him about Tsuyoshi. Was he ordered to observe him, maybe? Hi Mom, and Yamamoto-san!" Tsuna said as they stepped into the store and greeted Takeshi's father and his mother as they headed upstairs.

"Well we'll think about that later, for now let's prepare to meet the Varia."

* * *

They arrived later on that day at a hotel at the end of the town. Before coming there Tsuna led the other two to a building across the street from the hotel and brought them to a room where he knocked tree times repeatedly, almost as if tapping out a code.

Gokudera peered over Tsuna's shoulder curiously wondering what was going on and was about to ask when the door suddenly swung open to reveal a masked figure.

"Welcome back guys! And welcome to our temporary hide out Gokudera-kun!" the masked figure said in a feminine voice.

"Hey Oracion-chan!" Takeshi said as he walked past her and into the room.

"Ah, that's right. You two haven't officially met yet have you?" Tsuna said as he ushered the confused Gokudera inside as the white feather masked Oracion closed the door behind them. Gokedera peered at the girl cautiously, looking her over for any signs of danger that may be caused by her. As he looked her over his eyes were pulled to her mask, which adorned her face, complimenting her cheeks that showed from beneath it.

The mask that lay on her face was pure white emphasizing her caramel locks as well as bringing out her eyes, the same color as her hair. The mask didn't cover her whole face, rather only half of it from parts of her forehead to the bridge of her nose. On the right side of the mask were white feathers with their tips stuck onto the edge of the mask by a single shining silver star. The whole mask gave the girl an innocent yet regal look to her, as if she was a princess just back from a ball.

"This," Tsuna said as the girl turned back to face them, "is Oracion. Advisor for the Intoccabili, a trusted source for information, and one of Cielo Fantasma's oldest friends."

"Its an honor to meet you!" Gokudera said while bowing at a full ninety degrees.

"Ehhehe. Gokudera-san please don't bow to me, we're all friends here." She giggled and pulled him up to look at her and then led him to the living room where a few other people had gathered together.

As Gokudera scanned the group he couldn't help but notice the absence of his two companions. As he turned his head around the room looking for where they had gone his attention suddenly shifted towards the man who was sitting on the windowsill with a woman standing to his right, and was kufufuing at him.

"What's so funny creep?" Gokudera said glaring at the man.

The man stopped laughing and turned to look at him with pity in his eyes from what Gokudera could guess since the man's face was concealed with a mask that, just like everyone else in the room. The mask was the same length as the girl before, the only difference was that this one was grey on one side and a dark blue swirling with the fray on the other side and his companion wearing the same one.

"Nothing really. I just thought how well you resembled a puppy looking for his master." He said grinning.

"What the-! Are you trying to start a fight?" Gokudera said angrily as he stepped closer to the duo.

"Kufufu, Of course not, but it seems like your trying to start one by yourself from the way you've been acting."

"Why you!" Gokudera growled ready to pounce when a voice boomed through the room.

"Mukuro don't antagonize him. Is everybody ready besides Gokudera-san?" The voice said as its owner stepped into the room with another man on his left.

The duo was surprisingly familiar. The one on the left was tall and dressed in an Armani suit with the jacket unbuttoned and the shirt underneath light blue with the top button popped off and tie loosened. His mask was a Venetian masquerade mask colored in light blue with hints of gold in it, making it glimmer and defining his black hair and eyes without bringing too much attention to him.

His companion on the other hand was the complete opposite.

He was short- at least in comparison to the one standing next to him. He was also wearing an Armani suit but with an orange shirt and black jacket buttoned up all the way and had a black cape covering his shoulders with the collar standing up so it covered parts of his mask and cheek. His hair was also a light brown and was gravity defying, causing people to stare at him even if unintentionally, wondering how his hair could possibly do that. But what was even more interesting were his eyes. They were orange- an unbelievably bright and unusual color. Just by looking at his eyes it gave you a feeling a wonder and hope. It made him want to follow this person and see what he would do- Gokudera realized.

As he looked around he saw all of the occupants in the room gazing at the teen in the same way he was just moments ago. As Gokudera took another look at the mystery man his eyes were drawn back to his face, which was, again like the rest of the people in the room, concealed by a mask.

The mask was in orange, the exact shade of his eyes. But the shape was different from his companions. It covered the area around his eyes but from the bottom of that area on the right side it went diagonally down so it covered half his nose and then covered the whole left side of his face. It had many swirls going across the mask in red and at the tip of the right side of the mask a piece of long white string splattered in red that fluttered as the teen stepped closer to him. When he stood in front of him Gokudera realized those red splatters weren't paint, but blood.

"Who are you?" Gokudera said quietly, almost in a whisper.

"Don't you recognize me? We've met before Gokudera-san." He said quietly, almost ghostly.

"I'm… Cielo Fantasma and this is my famillia: the Intoccabili." Cielo said as he gestured to the group now gathered behind Gokudera.

"Now will you officially join us as our storm guardian Gokudera Hayato and get our revenge from the Vongola and meet the Varia with us?"

* * *

**Sorry that Tsuna and the gang didn't get to meet the Varia in this chapter. I tried to fit them in but unfortunately they just wanted their own chapter like the greedy psychos they are so you'll definitely see them in the next chapter. Which in fact will probably be based on the Varia and all the people that they meet. Anyways to the questions!**

**1)Couldn't Reborn just kill both Tsuyoshi and Iemitsu and make it look like it was someone else's fault? (from Frostfire613)  
**

**-he couldn't because Iemitsu already thought of that ahead of time and has a couple of people watching the Giglio Nero family and are ready to shoot at any time and if they hear that either Iemitsu or Tsuyoshi has been killed they are ordered to shoot.  
**

**2)Is Tsuna making a deal with the Varia? ****How come Iemitsu can blackmail Reborn using Yuni and Giglio Nero famiglia? Where's Aria and Gamma? and the other Arcobaleno who might be can defeat Iemitsu. Is Basil evil too?**** (from Fi Suki Saki)  
**

**Yes and the juicy details on that will come in the next chapter. Iemitsu can blackmail Reborn using Yuni and her family because... (SPOLIER ALERT) well lets just say Aria went to visit the CEDEF at one point and never came back leaving Yuni to become the boss of the Giglio Nero family and left Gamma with her. Now Iemitsu is using Aria to control Yuni and her family as well as Reborn. SOMEONE GO SAVE ARIA ALREADY! As for the other Arcobaleno they aren't aware of the situation with Iemitsu betraying the Ninth and the Vongola since even the Ninth isn't aware of it. And of course Reborn can't tell tehm either to request for backup because of his little situation, so he's probably waiting for someone to find out on their own so they can help him. Basil is probably evil too. I haven't really thought about it... maybe he was lead astray? or maybe he's in the same situation as Tsuyoshi?  
**

**3)Can Nono do something? (from Fi Suki Saki- again, Didn't want to make the anwers really long...)  
**

**Yes he can because he's the awesome Nono. He's the exact same as he is in the canon as he is in this story. I don't really like making people weak when they're originally strong anyways... it's kinda sad to do that.  
**

**4)Will it be a three-way battle?  
**

**maybe... maybe not. I have the battle planned out in my head pretty much but I don't plan on spoiling a big scene like that so for now all you can do is guess! XD  
**

**5)When's the next update?!  
**

**when I can write it all down on paper. As I've said before I'm still a student and unfortunately for me, at the moment I'm a student suffering from midterm disease this month. So when the chapter is done I'll be posting it and I apologize to those of you who want the chapter sooner but I'm juggling things the best I can and will post the next chapter as soon as I finish it.  
**

**Thank you to the Following for Reviewing and for all those reading this pls review! I love getting feedback about my story no matter how small!  
**

**Frostfire613 (Yay ur the first to review this chapter!), Lexi-chan94, MixuKitsune10, MintLeafeon, Vongolafan16, NightHunterHime, reven228, Soul Vrazy, Fi Suki Saki, Alia Inverse, cielovalkarie, swanfrost15, Guest, Pailrose, Lapsis Angelus Jullienne, scratchart123, WaiiKitsune (thx u for the constructuve criticism and awesome comments!), PyruxDeltax, and Rikai and hyotei lover.  
**

**Till next chapter!  
**

**_CLR_  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, long time no see! Sorry for the extremely long wait but school just ended for me and I barely had time to write anything with all the fun stuff that teachers want us to try and learn. Two words guys: plain torture. anyways as usual thanks for reviewing to the following and questions will be answered at the end!**

**whiteicewolf, PokerPair, alicegx, Selina14, hollow michelangelo, Guest, Slytherin Studios,Eulphy Whitlock-Lupin, HinekoAkahi, Hikaru Einsberg, Tsumugi Hitomi, 9906, skidney, Fi Suki Saki, TheOneWhoHopeForTheBest, Lexie-chan94, Xxferessa-TanXx, MintLeafeon, WaiiKitsune, twilightserious, reven228, Vongloafan16, Don't Smile, Frost190, and Alia Inverse.**

* * *

**Flashback: Tsuyoshi  
**

"Father look at my grades! They've gotten really good like you told me to make them!" an excited 9 year old me said as I pushed my father the report card over the large desk where I had to go on my tip toes to reach the top of.

"I'll look at it later Tsuyoshi. Your dad is busy right now with a contract so go play in your room with your friends and I'll come talk to you about it later." Father said as he glanced from his laptop to another document on his desk, brushing aside the report card to the corner of the desk where it wouldn't get in the way.

"Okay Father" I remembered saying before trudging into the training room to hang out with my friends. This was a room we were often seen going to and from since all we ever did in that room was practice sparring because our families wouldn't allow us otherwise. There was never time to play for us young Mafioso children- we always had to be prepared for an attack or an enemy trying to kill us, while also preparing for our futures as guardians. There was never any time to enjoy our children lives since we were never innocent because of the world we lived in.

I remembered that at that time I had been triumphantly backing Gale into a corner and was about to win the match when Father had come storming in, his face purple with rage as he struck me where I stood frozen as soon as I saw him come in, and was sent flying into the wall and then coughed weakly as I tried to regain the air I had just lost.

"Fa-father? I'm sorry, what did I do?" I trembled as weakly as I stood up and leaned against the wall for support as I gazed at father fearfully as my friends stood to the side gripping each others hands in fear of him, since they had seen many of his fits of rage where he would lash out at anyone near the source of his anger.

"What is this!" Iemitsu yelled as he threw my crumpled report card at his face.

"It-it's my grades, Fath-"

"The hell this is your grades! How is it possible for you to get such grades even after I told you to fix them! I didn't teach you to be an idiot so you should be able to get much higher grades than this, brat! Someone of your status cannot get these grades! This will only show weakness! A weakness you can't expose especially since you're so full with them already! Any more and I should just kill you of my self to save you from pain." Iemistu said as he beat his own child to the ground and continued to kick me into the wall, regardless of the painful cries that came from me as I wrapped my hands around my knees and huddled into a fetal position, trying to protect myself, but failing as I held my tears from pouring down my face.

"Sir, please stop. Any more and he'll rupture an organ and then we'll have a real problem." Gale had said calmly as he tried to approach the enraged man, but as he stepped closer I saw fear evident in Gale's eyes as he tried to help me.

"Shut up you runt! Your just as bad as my useless son so don't be trying to help him and stick to your own problems you abandoned rat!" Iemitsu snarled as he back handed him across the face and kicked Gale in the stomach and sent him flying into Acque and they both flew into the wall that was close behind them, knocking Gale out.

I saw Acque weakly pulled herself out from under Gale and touch her bleeding head before her eyes searched me out. I saw her watch me being beaten with horror in her eyes and then quietly as she could, she pulled herself from underneath Gale and then rushed out the door with a clenched fist.

I hazily remembered being angry at her for ditching the two of us as I continued to receive my fathers anger through kicks and punches and finally stopped resisting it and gave up, loosely letting go of my knees as I had tried to zone out from the harsh beating.

I remembered later a few people rushed into the room with Acque in the lead as I started to lose consciousness. From my blurring eyes I saw some of Father's subordinates grab him from behind, and recognized one to be Organa and Lal, (who whacked him on the head from his shoulder) as well as some of the Foundation people who also then carefully picked me and Gale up, being careful of our injuries and then rushed us to the medical room and away from Father as the others kept him occupied as they became his new opponents and play toys for him.

As the nurses started to check over me over and get an x-ray on Gale, I remembered Acque grabbing my hand and sobbing out apologies of leaving as she watched her best friends lying palely as we were examined. Her eyes were filled with so much guilt that I reached out weakly and wiped a tear from her cheek and offered a weak, "It's okay, you came back." before finally fading out of consciousness.

**Flashback end**

* * *

I sat up from the couch in a rush as I tried to slow down my racing heart. I hadn't had that dream in ages. After that incident we had avoided my dad as much as possible and kept to ourselves unless we were needed. Because of that the three of us, Gale, Acque, and I became closer, with Gale as my best friend and Acque as my girlfriend. I looked down and saw Acque leaning on my chest as she slept and I brushed a piece of hair out of her face as she snoozed.

I could only act like this when Father wasn't around. In front of him I had to act as the cold, ruthless leader with only the thoughts of accomplishing our goal in mind, as did the rest of my guardians. Without him with us we could act a bit human, or at least what was left of our humanity that Father hadn't stripped away. But when the time came to fight we had to become cold and ruthless killers and fighters with nothing but crushing the enemy in mind. That was our life and the only thing we knew of anymore, and to be truthful the three of us didn't mind doing what was needed of us. It was our fate to be the leaders of Vongola and we would do what was necessary in order to lead it, whether it dragged us to hell or back.

Demone and the other two guardians I had met when we were younger, when I would slip out into the streets to explore. I met Demone when I had come across some low mafia family deciding to get rid of a group of three kids. The leader of that group was Demone and the other two were his friends. James was Acque's younger brother who mostly lived on the streets to stay away from their parents an d their expectations. She hadn't seen him since she left her home three years ago and hadn't been told that her brother had been missing so this was a surprise to her to say the least. After finding out about her brother she pretty much declared a cold war against them and would try fighting them any time she saw any of them. After I saw the three of them I invited them to be my allies and this was where we ended up. Chrome we had met a year and a half ago when Demone introduced her to us as his girlfriend, and my new mist guardian. I hadn't known of my new guardian until he told us that and gave me a letter from my father approving it.

I looked around the room and my eyes finally landed on Gale who lay on the floor near the window with a computer on his lap as he slept. I was having him look into Tsuna and Nana, about their past and everything that seemed suspicious. It was just too weird that my blood brother would be that strong when all my father had gotten reports about were about how weak and clumsy he was.

This new revelation shouldn't have been possible- how could a weak middle school student take down professional fighters? It wasn't possible and the only thing that seemed like the solution was that Tsuna had somehow fooled the spies that had been sent to evaluate him and had been living a life that we had no idea of.

If this was the truth then we had no idea who in the world Tsuna was besides the information I had of him during my visits with him- which were all also about him being clumsy. The question that lay in my group now was 'who was Sawada Tsunayoshi and what did he have planned?'

* * *

"Umm so where's my getup?" Gokudera asked as he sat on the couch with Oracion, now identified as Sasagawa Kyoko from their class in school as they both sat on the couch with one typing away at her computer and the other staring at the rest of the group run around, making sure everything was prepared for their encounter with the Varia.

"Oh it's probably in the back room. If you want you can go get changed now while everyone's doing their own things. Usually Primavera would deal with the clothes and such leaving me to gather last minute info but today the boss has Fiore and Primavera working on something else so it's just me today." Kyoko said as she continued to research who-know-what.

Gokudera got up from the couch with a word of thanks to the girl and walked toward the mysterious back room. From what he heard from all the commotion was that this was just a temporary base that they often used to prepare for meetings with other groups as well as for spying. But they didn't come to this place often in fear of enemies finding out.

As he opened the black door leading to where his suit was supposed to be he was surprised by the room. It was all black- the ceilings, floor, the couch, table and even the rug was black, but what really made it stand out were the lights hanging around the ceilings and walls in every little space so it made it look as if he was surrounded by stars. Gokudera quickly diverted his attention to the suit and mask that lay on the tall table.

It was black a black Armani suit with a red collared shirt on the inside and a tie with an even darker shade of red than his shirt. His mask, which lay beside his suit, was in half just like most of the people in the room. It was a flaming red similar to the color of his tie but from the place where his eyes should be, the colors started to change little by little into a darker and brighter red so it looked like red flames came out of his eyes.

He quickly changed into the clothes and stepped back into the main room again and was surprised to see the whole group standing by the door waiting for him.

"Storm, I shall bite you to death for causing us to wait." A teen standing in a corner away from the group said, his face covered with a gray mask.

"Heh, like you could do that, you introvert." Gokudera said smirking

The purple masked glared as he lunged forward with tonfas magically appearing in his hands, angry with the retort.

Gokudera quickly pulled out his dynamites and readied himself as his opponent came closer and was preparing himself for the impact of the tonfa when Tsuna interfered.

"HIbari-san if you continue we won't be able to meet with stronger opponents at this rate." Tsuna said, stopping Hibari in mid-swing.

The teen looked at Tsuna with narrowed eyes before turning away and walking out the door with a 'hmph'.

Tsuna turned away from him with a sigh and and then faced us again, this time with a scary smile on his face.

"Let's tear them apart and leave them in chaos guys."

* * *

And thats the end of it today folks! I know this one lacked and I will probably come back to it later and edit a whole lot but unfortunately this was one of those filler moments that needed its place on paper. Plus I thought people should have a little insight on Tsuyoshi's side of the story so... Anyways I hope you guys were okay with it. On to the Questions!

Q) Are there any characters that are double agents like Chrome? -whiteicewolf

A- At this point in the story there isn't but I have no say if some of the characters decide to change sides later on but for now I don't have any other characters in store for any double agenting.

Q) Does Tsuna look cool in his disguise? Will Tsuna find out about Reborn's problem and will he help him? when will primo and the others arrive? Is Aria still alive? when will Nono notice Iemitsu's doing? Who gets to torture Iemitsu? And what does Oracion and Lineare means? -Poker Pair

A- Tsuna and his disguise will be p for you to decide in teh next chapter. I originally had it in this chapter but I cut prob 5 pgs out of this chapter so I could post it since i wasn't done with it yet so the part with Tsuna and his suit will be seen in the next chapter. Primo and the first generation should be showing up in the next couple of chapters if i can fit it in. As for Aria...that is yet to be decided. As for your q. about Nono and Iemitsu, if i told you that I would be giving you a huge spoiler. Oracion means prayer in spanish and Lineare means straightforward in italian. Both of these names I thought best described their character or personalities in the canon.

Q) Is Tsuna going to have a teacher/mentor? If yes then who?! -Selina14

A- The First generation. The rest is up for you to guess even tho i'm sure it's pretty obvious who's teaching who.

Q)Are Nana and Takeshi's father going to be paired? -Slytherin Studios

A- hmm, well I've had a few comments about this and since it seems like many people wouldn't be very happy about this pairing so at this point it's a no. They will probably be seen working together a lot as partners or friends but if you want to interpret it as if they are paired, fine with me.

Q)Will Reborn be in Tsuna's side soon? Can't he just kill all the people in the Giglio Nero and bring Yuni and her comrades somewhere safe? -Hikaru Einsberg

A-Reborn won't come back from the dark side till later on in the story. and no he can't just go killing off everyone cus as I mentioned before if Reborn makes any attempt as trying to help her she dies immediately thanks to the lovely gun from Iemitsu.

Q) Since in the poll's final answers were that the primo generation are training Tsuna and co, when will they be introduced? -Tsumugi Hitomi

A- soon my viewers, soon.

Q) Is reborn still the same old reborn? -Xxferessa-TanXx

A- yup or else this wouldn't be Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Q)I'm a little curious how the Arcobaleno doesn't know though. Isn't Lal Mirch part of CEDEF? It's a little... slightly less possible that the entire CEDEF is under Iemitsu and Lal Mirch somehow still doesn't know... right? Hmm. -WaiiKitsune

A- I agree with you on that. Part of Lal Mirch's situation will be explained next chapter on why she's not helping Reborn.

Q) 1. Will Simon Family, Byakuran and the Real Six Funeral Wreaths, and Tri-ni-set make any particular/significant role in this story?  
2. Gale mentioned about Chrome's brother, does that mean you make Chrome and Mukuro siblings in this story like several other stories that I've read?  
3. The mentioned ChromexOC in the previous chapter...are you going to make that really happen or it's just an act on Chrome's part? -Frost190

A- 1) It may if I decide to make the story last longer, it all depends on how long this story wants to last along with my ideas. 2)Yes Chrome and Mukuro are siblings. 3)On Demone's part it is a real relationship but for Chrome it's all part of her act in infiltrating the Vongola.

Okay guys that the end for this chapter! Till next time

CLR


End file.
